Welcome to the Caribbean, loves!
by lizzybizzybee
Summary: With a bowl of popcorn, some hot cider, and a swashbuckling movie on the first night of holidays, what could possibly go wrong? Maddie and Beth should know that weird things happen when the lights go out! R&R!
1. Introduction

"Ok…SO! What do you want to watch?"

Madeleine Harris and her friend Elizabeth Cook were in Madeleine's room deciding on what movie to watch. It was about eight o'clock on the first evening of Winter Break, and the two friends were savoring the first few moments of freedom with some hot Apple Cider, a large, fluffy comforter, extra buttery popcorn, and a good flick.

"I don't know, I'm in the mood for swords, Orlando Bloom, and excessive amounts of alcohol," Elizabeth replied cheerfully.

"Pirates?" Madeleine asked with a grin.

"Pirates. Anyway, how's high school going?" Liz replied.

"Eh, you know, it's pretty good, but I miss middle school. I'm just glad mid-terms are over," Madeleine said, getting up to get the DVD. Madeleine was a fourteen-year-old freshman, and Lizzie was a twelve-year-old sixth grader. They went to the same K-12 school, so they saw each other occasionally. They had become friends during a reading-buddies project when Madeleine was in fifth grade. Despite the age difference, the two were close friends.

After putting the DVD in the player, Madeleine grabbed the DVD remote from the top of the TV and began to press a few buttons. The TV turned on. Suddenly there was a loud clap of thunder.

"Yes! A thunder storm! That makes the movie so much scarier!" Liz cheered.

"Yeah, anyway did you bring you Idog?" Madeleine asked while trying to find how to work the TV. She wasn't the biggest fan of thunder storms ever since being locked outside of her house in the middle of one when she was five.

"Yeah, let me find it," Lizzie said. She rummaged through her bag until she found it. Then she brought it over to the futon bed where they were sleeping and watching the movie for when the movie finished. Madeleine got the DVD's menu up and got ready to press play.

"Oh, and before we start, no saying the lines unless it's the rum scene," Liz said in business like voice because she knew they were both going to recite nearly ever single line anyway.

"Okay, let's just start," Madeleine the pressed play and they both got ready for three hours of laughing sword fights and of course RUM!

Kays, that was just an introduction. Hope you like it! This was co-written by Bizzy and Emma. Or, rather, it was written by Bizzy but then seriously edited and changed by Emma. All of Bizzy's stories are edited by Emma. Please review, it WILL get better!


	2. Okay, WHO TRIPPED ME!

"You-You're a pirate!"

"No duh, princess!" Lizzie said. Lizzie HATED Elizabeth ever since she had killed Jack. She was absolutely obsessed with Jack. "Now why the heck did she have to take that stupid medallion? I mean if she had just left it there, they would have just taken it! Will probably wouldn't be dead and Jack SO wouldn't be dead!" She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Yeah, but if she hadn't taken it, then Will would be dead!" pouted Madeleine, who loved Will. She loved Jack too, but she loved Will just as much, if not more.

"Yeah, but they only cut her hand, so they probably would have done the same for Will," Lizzie reasoned. "Whatever, Elizabeth is still such a prat-"

BOOM. There was a crack of thunder and the movie stopped working, as did the lights in the rest of the house, as was apparent from the crack under the door.

"Shoot, I hate when the power goes out!" Lizzie complained.

"I'll go get a flashlight," Madeleine offered. Just then the whole room went pitch black, so there wasn't even a little bit of light coming from outside the window.

"Oh my God! Madeleine, where are you?" Lizzie exclaimed, freaking out.

"I'm here!" Madeleine was also panicking. "Follow my voice, Lizzie!" Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her foot as if someone or something was tripping her, and then nothing.

What does everyone think! We're open to suggestions! Happy Saturday!


	3. SO Much Hotter in Person!

When Madeleine woke up, she knew something was wrong even before she opened her eyes. Instead of feeling her soft, silky pajamas, she felt a scratchy dress. Confused, she opened her eyes groggily. After realizing her surroundings, she sat up quickly. She was on a small, straw filled mat in a tiny room with no windows. There were two similar mats folded up next to hers. She was wearing a long, blood red dress with puffed sleeves and a long, white apron. She felt her hair pulled up and hiding in a white cap on her head. Her mouth fell open. She panicked for a minute.

"What the heck is going on?" Madeleine whispered to herself, feeling her clothes and herself as if checking to make sure they were real. Suddenly the door opened and a girl of about fifteen walked in. She smiled when she saw Madeleine.

"Oh good you're awake," She said. "We found you outside at about six this morning. It seemed like you'd been knocked out, so we brought you in here. While you're staying here, you can serve if you like."

"S-serve?" Madeleine asked nervously. "W-what do you mean? Where am I?"

"Port Royal, miss," the girl said, looking concerned that this new girl didn't know what was going on. Madeleine's mouth fell open even more. "This is the governor's house. It seems like it would be fair to serve the governor whilst you're staying here. That's your uniform," she added, nodding towards her dress. "and hurry, we've got to help the lady with her new dress this morning."

"Which lady?" Madeleine asked, her heart skipping a beat.

"Miss Elizabeth, of course," the girl said with a laugh. "Come on, then!"

Madeleine jumped up, her mind racing. The two began down a hallway and then up the stairs.

"What the heck is going on? I can't _really_ be in Port Royal, in the governor's house, serving Elizabeth Swann, can I? It's probably just a dream. When we were watching the movie, I must've hit my head on something. Oh my God! What about Lizzie? Where is she?"

They had reached the door to Elizabeth's room. Madeleine could scarcely believe her eyes and ears when she saw the Governor standing in the room.

"Still in bed at this hour? It's a beautiful day," he said, smiling.

"Go open the curtains," the girl who had lead Madeleine up there said with a nudge. Madeleine stumbled a little bit and went to open them. The other girl was now holding a box. She gave it to Elizabeth, who opened it. Inside was a dress. While still in the greatest state of shock from what was going on, Madeleine had to stifle a laugh at the thought of what the "dress" would cause. The conversation, exactly as Madeleine had remembered it from the movie carried on. The other girl indicated that they were to help Elizabeth with her dress. Madeleine hastened to do what the girl was doing, so that she wouldn't look like a complete idiot.

About thirty minutes later, Madeleine and Rachel (the name of the other maid) had finished dressing Elizabeth and getting her ready for the promotion ceremony. Madeleine was so wrapped up in helping Rachel and wondering how in the world she had ended up in this world (she'd tried pinching herself enough times on the way upstairs to know that this wasn't a dream) that she'd almost totally forgotten what happened next.

"Madeleine, would you care to assist me at the ceremony?" Elizabeth whispered once her father had been called downstairs. "The commodore is going to be there and all and I think he might propose, and it would help if I had someone there."

"Sure," Madeleine said, still in a state of disbelief. The two began to proceed down the stairs. There was already another man standing downstairs.

"Oh Will! So good to see you!" Elizabeth said cheerfully. Madeleine nearly screamed. Okay, so she did scream.

"WILL!"

"Oh, um, do you know him?" Elizabeth asked. Madeleine suddenly realized that everyone, including Will, was staring at her.

"Tch, YEAH! I mean, no! I mean, yes! I mean…" she paused. "I knew his mother's best friend's sister-in-law's son's fiancée. Yeah. That's how I knew him."

"All right then," Elizabeth said. Then she hurried down the stairs to talk to Will.

"I had a dream about you last night!"

"R-really? About me?" Will said, trying not to show his excitement. Madeleine melted at the look on his face.

"I am within ten feet of Orlando Bloom, I am within ten feet of Orlando Bloom, I am within ten feet of Orlando Bloom!" Madeleine thought over and over in her head excitedly.

"Elizabeth is that entirely proper…" the governor began, but Elizabeth continued in what she had been saying.

"About the day we met, do you remember?" Elizabeth said with a smile on her face.

"How could I forget, Miss Swann," Will said nervously.

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?" Elizabeth asked him kindly.

"Once more, as always, Miss Swann," Will said. Elizabeth frowned.

"There, at least the boy has a sense of propriety," Governor Swann said. "Elizabeth, we must be going."

"Good day, Mr. Turner," Elizabeth said coldly.

"Bye!" Madeleine said quickly, tearing her eyes away from him (she'd been staring at him for the whole conversation).

"Good day," Will said. Once the three were in the carriage, Will added, "Elizabeth."

Once the three were settled and the carriage was moving, Madeleine turned to face Elizabeth.

"He is SO gorgeous!" She told Elizabeth.

"I beg your pardon?" Elizabeth said coldly. Her eyes were almost telling her, "Watch it."

"Slow down Lizzie, darling, no need to get all territorial. I support Will/Liz, 'kays? I just happen to have a mega crush on the guy. _You_'ve got nothing to hold against _me_. You didn't even notice that the second you were out of ear shot he called you Elizabeth, did you?" With that Madeleine leaned back and began to enjoy the carriage ride. Elizabeth and the Governor had barely understood a single word she had just said.

"At any rate," Governor Swann said, still looking confused. "I do hope you show a bit more courtesy around the Commodore. After all, it's only thanks to him that Port Royal has become completely civilized."

"Oh my God!" Madeleine thought suddenly. "Where's Beth? If somehow we both landed in the movie, and I started out with Will and Elizabeth, then she must be with…"

Bizzy and Emma beg you to review, once again! Madeleine's friend Elizabeth has had her nickname changed from Lizzie to Beth as not to confuse her with Lizzie Swann. Thanks for reading!


	4. Cutlass, Captain, and Caribbean coolness

Beth was knocked out cold. Her first sensation when she awoke was that she was lying in water on something very hard. Her body turned and felt something sharp in her thigh.

"Ouch! What the…" She looked down in shock and saw she was wearing a pair of tight black pants, a loose white long-sleeved shirt and a pair of knee high black pirate's boots. Her shoulder length golden blonde hair was being kept out of her face by a plain black bandana with the exception of a few bangs covering her forehead and a few strands down the sides of her face. She put her hand on her thigh and felt a sharp cutlass being held there by a brown leather belt! Looking around frantically, she realized that she was in a tiny boat in a small bay in the tropics. She shrieked.

"Oh, good, you're awake, love," said a voice behind her. Beth slowly turned around knowing who would be there but _so_ couldn't. There, less than three feet away from her, was CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW! Then she totally lost it. She scrambled up and hugged him as tight as she possibly could.

"I have no idea how in the world I got here, or WHY the hell I'm here, or WHAT the hell happened when the electricity went out, or where Madeleine is, but IT'S YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU! THIS IS SO TOTALLY WICKED AWESOME!" Beth shrieked excitedly

"Okay, love, please get off of me!" Jack looked at her like she was nuts. "Sorry!" She quickly let go and backed up about a foot. "So…how long till we get to Port Royal?" She asked and started to look around the small boat that was slowly filling with water.

"What? How did you know? And you are not coming with me! I only brought you here 'cause you were in the boat when I commandeered it from a drunk in Tortuga last night. Why shouldn't I just toss you out back to the sea?" Jack asked her warily.

"Because I know your secrets! Shall I list them? You are going to Port Royal to steal a ship, ten years ago you first mate Hector Barbossa mutinied you and went to get the cursed treasure of Cortez, and finally thirteen years ago, no, it would be twelve since Dead Man's Chest takes place about a year after Curse of the Black Pearl, you made a deal with Davy Jones to raise the Pearl from the depths and guess what? Times running out," She said. Jack stared at her cautiously and curiously. Beth loved creeping people out.

"Cool it, I'm just joking around," she sat down in the rising inches of water gazing up at her hero and laughing.

"You don't joke about those kinds of things, love," Jack said, still looking at her suspiciously. Beth looked down and stood up.

"Jack, the boats sinking!" she yelled. Indeed, the boat was a good two thirds of the way filled with water.

"Here," Jack held out his hand and pulled her up to the crows nest with him, holding tight her tight to his waist so she wouldn't fall.

"AnaMaria's not gonna be happy," Beth muttered under her breath with a small smirk. She looked out and saw Port Royal. And the adventure begins…

Bizzy and Emma would like to inform y'all that we are having great fun writing this story, because it gives us something to do during lunch, it gives us an excuse to watch Pirates a lot, and because it is great fun wishing that it was happening to you, isn't it? There was a bit of chapter-order confusion, which I guess is one of the things that just happens when co-writing a story, but there you go. This chapter had a good bit of editing done by Emma, who is psychologically beating Bizzy with a bottle of rum for forgetting to put "Captain" in front of Jack's name when it was in all caps. I will physically beat her with a bottle of water at lunch tomorrow since alcohol isn't allowed at school. Adios/Au revoir till next time!


	5. Any Slower, and They'd Be Going Backward

Hey everyone! We're REALLY sorry about the lack of updates, but school has been really busy. We're both in the school musical Oliver, so everyday we get home at six. And Bizzy's got another story she's working on, and this was her chapter. Emma's already written the next chapter, so it'll be up soon, but we'd like reviews!

Jack is so embarrassing! They sailed into port and every single sailor was staring at them because Jack sunk the boat, but you have to admit it was really funny! Jack took Beth's hand.

"After you" He smiled as she stepped on to the dock.

"So, what are doing again?" Beth asked as they walked along the dock, even though she already knew exactly what his plan was from start to finish. Jack was about to answer when some weird man in a wig came up to them.

"Hold up there you two! It's a shilling to tie your boat at the dock." All three looked at what was left of the boat.

"What boat?" Beth asked. The man looked at her and continued, "and I shall need to know your name."

"What do you say to three shillings…and we forget the name?" Beth looked at Jack. He really wasn't as stupid as he sometimes seemed. The man looked from the young girl, to Jack, and then to the money. "Welcome to port Royal Mr. and Miss Smith." He said walking away. Jack and Beth started walking. He stopped where the man's money pouch was shook it and put it in his pocket. "It's amazing how easily people are bought out," Beth said looking around. Port Royal was way cooler than it seemed in the movie. "Hey Jack, can we stop and get some food? I'm starving," Beth asked him. Traveling between different worlds can really work up an appetite.

"Sure, love," they started walking. "How about this? You go get your ship and I'll get my food," Beth asked. She could tell he wanted to steal the ship and get out ASAP.

"Fine" he shrugged, handed her the pouch they'd taken and walked off. Beth went into a bar and got something. She had no clue what it was, but she thought it was some over-cooked meat. Then, Beth started trying to find the dock where the Interceptor was tied up. "I've heard of one…the Black Pearl" Jack was trying to talk his way on to the Interceptor. Mullroy started laughing. "There's no _real_ ship that can match the Interceptor" he said.

"You wanna bet tubby?" Beth whispered. Jack looked at me. She could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"Black Pearl is a real ship" Murtogg said.

"The smart on of the two, eh, Jack?" Beth smirked. This was so much funnier live.

"No, no it's not" Mullroy was still laughing. "I repeat my self: you wanna bet?" Beth was getting annoyed. How stupid can you get?

"Yes it is I've seen it" This was shocking. Seriously, how many people have actually seen it?

"You've seen it?"

"Yes, I have!"

"You haven't seen it,"

"Yes, I have!" This was getting stupid.

"You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?"

"No."

"No."

"But I _have_ seen a ship with black sails," Murtogg told him. Jack nodded towards the Dauntless I smiled as while Dumb and Dumber were arguing we slipped on to the ship.

"Oh, and NO ship that's NOT crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out could POSSIBLY have black sails therefore couldn't POSSIBLY be any other ship than the Black Pearl. Is that what you're saying?"

"No." Murtogg smiled.

"Like I said, there's no REAL ship as can match the Interceptor…" Then Mullroy looked around and saw we were at the helm of the ship. "Hey! You! Get away from there!" Murtogg yelled as the bumbling pair boarded the ship. "You don't have permission to be aboard there mate!" One yelled. Beth really didn't care.

"Oh I'm sorry…it's just such a pretty boat" Jack said. She rolled her eyes. As much as she loved him, he really can be stupid. Jack saw her and corrected himself "Ship". Smooth. Really smooth.

"What are you names?" Mullroy demanded.

"Smith" Jack said.

"Or, smithy, if you like" Beth added.

"What your purpose in Port Royal Mr. and Miss Smith?" Mullroy asked.

"Yeah, and no lies!" Murtogg shook his gun a little.

"Well, then, I confess! It is our intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out!" Jack said. The guards looked at him like he was nuts.

"I said no lies!" Murtogg said. Mullroy looked at them and whispered, "I think they're telling the truth..."

"If he was telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us!" Murtogg argued like it was obvious.

"Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you." Jack smiled. Beth looked at Jack.

"You know I love you Jack?" Jack smiled at her and she swore she could've kissed him.


	6. Can't Breath? Me neither! Sorta

Meanwhile, Madeleine was sweltering in the Caribbean heat at the fort.

"Wow, this is even more boring than Mrs. River's Biology class," she thought to herself, fanning herself with her hand. Elizabeth continued to fan herself using an elegant wooden fan and pull and tug on her dress a little bit, trying to help her lungs breath a little bit. Suddenly, a trumpet rang out signaling the end of the ceremony.

"FINALLY!" Madeleine declared under her breath. As all of the attendees began to mill about the fort, the new commodore approached the two young women.

"May I have a moment?" He asked Elizabeth. She gave a quick, fake smile. As he began to walk to the edge of the fort, Elizabeth anxiously signaled Madeleine to follow her. Even after taking a few steps, Madeleine could tell that Elizabeth was desperately out of breath. She smirked. Once they had reached the edge, lack of oxygen forced Elizabeth to fan herself more rapidly and lean against the wall.

"Er, you look lovely," Norrington mentioned. Elizabeth faked another smile as her situation became more desperate.

"I apologize if I seem forward, but I must speak my mind," Norrington began. "Er, this promotion throws in to sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved, the marriage to a fine woman." He turned to face Elizabeth. "You have become a fine woman, Elizabeth."

"I can't breath," Elizabeth said breathlessly. Norrington turned to face the ocean again. Elizabeth fell of the fort like a limp doll. Madeleine tried to restrain herself from laughing.

"Elizabeth?" Norrington said, confused. He looked at Madeleine.

"Uh…me neither!" She said and jumped off the fort.

"Please don't hit the rocks, please don't hit the rocks," Madeleine thought to herself. Thankfully, she also dodged the rocks when she hit the water. Norrington followed Madeleine's body and realized that Elizabeth had also fallen.

"ELIZABETH!" He screamed. He began to take of his coat and make the jump to save her, but Lt. Gillette stopped him before he had a chance.

"Sir, the rocks! It's a miracle they missed them!"

"Come quickly," Norrington muttered, putting his jacket back on and began running as fast as possible to reach the dock as soon as he and his men could.

Yeah, yeah, anti-climactic ending, but it was the best place to pause the story so we could merge the two girls' stories together. Please READ and REVIEW!


	7. How To Save a Life

"And then they made me their chief,"

Beth gave a shout of laughter when they heard a splash in the distance. Jack, Mullroy and Murtogg instinctively looked over to the sound. Unsurprised, Beth didn't look. She did, however, when she heard a second splash.

"What the-" she began.

"Will you be saving her then?" Jack asked one of the guards.

"I can't swim!" He looked over at the other, who shook his head frantically. Rolling his eyes, he said, "Pride of the king's navy, you are. Do not loose these!" Jack told them as he handed his effects, hat, and coat to the sailors and performed a beautiful dive into the blue waters of the Caribbean.

"Me too! Me too!" Beth called after him, doing a cannon ball. Soon, two figures became clear. Jack swam directly at the shape that was steadily drifting towards the bottom, but Beth was looking curiously at the other shape, which was attempting to swim up to the surface. The two girls both broke the surface at the same time and immediately began to swim towards each other.

"Beth!"

"Madeleine!" As soon as they reached each other, they hugged tightly.

"I found you! I knew you must be here somewhere, I mean, we were watching the movie at the same time and everything…" Beth started.

"Yeah," Madeleine agreed, looking around, when she saw Jack some to the top for the second time, she nodded her head in Jack and Liz's direction.

"Come on, we should follow them," she suggested, and the two began to swim for the dock. They arrived just as Jack had thrown Elizabeth up on the deck the first time.

"Remember when Johnny's wig came off in the blooper reel?" Beth murmured, grinning.

"Not breathing!" Murtogg said frantically. Jack roughly shoved him to the side and ripped off her corset. She chocked out a fair bit of water and breathed heavily.

"Never would've thought of that!"

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore," Jack told him. Suddenly, a piece of gold around Elizabeth's neck caught his eye.

"Where did you get that?" he asked her curiously.

"Well, she didn't inherit if, if that's what you're wondering," Beth told Jack, just as the British navy arrived, right on cue.

"On your feet," Norrington commanded Jack with his sword drawn.

"Oh cool! The former commodore has arrived! Oh, no, wait… Sorry that won't happen for a while yet." Beth said. Norrington looked he was going to shoot her for even suggesting that he might loose his position. The other members of the navy pointed their guns at Jack, and Elizabeth's father pulled her closer to him and put his coat over her to keep her warm. Madeleine and Beth followed her, the older girl shivering slightly from her saturated dress and its layers.

With one look at Jack, Governor Swann immediately demanded, "Shoot him", but before they were able to, Elizabeth stopped them.

"Father! Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" She asked. Norrington frowned.

"I believe thanks are in order," He said to Jack, holding out his arm. Jack hesitated, then held out his own arm. Norrington quickly grabbed it and examined it. There was a large burn mark in the shape of a "P" and an interesting tattoo with a bird on it, although the tattoo was at first hidden by his sleeve.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company did we? Pirate?" Norrington inquired, his eyes narrowed. Pushing up Jack's sleeve, he accused, "Well, well, Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir," Jack corrected him. Norrington looked amused.

"Well, I don't see your ship, _Captain_," Norrington said in a slightly mocking way.

"I'm in the market, as it were," Jack explained.

"He said he'd come to commandeer one," Mullroy said, selling Jack out. "These are his, sir," he added, holding out Jack's effects. Norrington took them one by one, looking mildly interested in what he might find.

"Hm…no additional shots, nor powder," the Commodore commented, examining the gun. "A compass that doesn't point north," then after pulling out the cutlass, he smiled. "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without a doubt the _worst_ pirate I've ever heard of." Loophole alert!

"But you _have_ heard of me," Jack pointed out cunningly, in a very much Jack-like voice. Ignoring the last statement, Norrington began issuing orders.

"Keep your guns on him men! Gillette, fetch some irons!" As the men began to follow Norrington's orders, Elizabeth threw off her father's coat and briskly walked after the commodore angrily. Madeleine and Beth followed her. While Madeleine was focusing on the lady she was "serving", Beth surreptitiously picked up a coil of about five feet of spare rope and began working with it, glancing up occasionally.

"Commodore, I really must protest! Pirate or not, this man saved my life," Elizabeth (Swann) argued.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man from a life time of wickedness," Norrington told her. While Lizzie rolled her eyes, Beth, now finished with her task, caught Jack's eye and looked meaningfully from her rope, to Jack's handcuffs, to Lizzie, to him. He suddenly got the message.

"Although it seems enough to condemn him," Jack commented.

"Indeed," Norrington said, now looking really annoyed.

"Finally!" Suddenly, Jack's hands were free, and he threw the chains over Lizzie's head in split-second action. Simultaneously, Beth threw her loop of rope with a slip-knot over Madeleine's head and tightened it to her neck so that within five seconds she could tighten it and choke Madeleine if she wanted to. The message had gotten across. Lizzie gasped and Madeleine was frantic in a state of shock.

"What-what the hell are you doing! Beth!" she demanded.

"No! Don't shoot!" Governor Swann ordered.

"I knew you'd warm up to me," Jack grinned.

"And I'm guessing you don't want this young maid to die as well?" Beth said, grinning devilishly. Madeleine looked as if she couldn't have been more bewildered at this sudden change of events.

"Elizabeth? It is Elizabeth, isn't it?"

"It's Miss Swann!"

"Commodore, my effects please! And my hat," Jack added. When nothing happened, he made it clear that he was serious.

"Commodore!" Unwillingly, Norrington handed Jack's "tools of the trade" to Lizzie.

"Now then, Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind," the pirate said, making it clear what he wanted her to do.

"Come, come, dear, we haven't got all day," Jack told her. Scowling, Lizzie began to fasten his belt and put on his hat. He smiled at their closeness.

"Come on Jack, she's bloody eighteen!" Madeleine rolled her eyes at him, seemingly cross from her current situation, but this bit of the movie was the only one in which she had a slight issue with Jack. Besides that, he was always awesome.

"Easy on the goods, darling," Jack said as she fastened it a bit too tight.

"You're despicable," Lizzie said through her teeth.  
"Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you saved mine, we're square," Jack told her. He slowly began to back up. Beth took it as her cue to loosen the rope in preparation for her escape.

"Gentlemen…M'lady…" he said. "You shall always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain…Jack…Sparrow!" With that, he released Lizzie and quickly made his escape. Even though she knew the shock would only last for a few seconds in which she needed to dodge the members of the navy, Beth couldn't help feel a tingle of excitement at this line. Madeleine couldn't either, smiling a bit as Beth thrust her over to the Commodore as the Governor caught his daughter.

"He's so cool!" they both thought to themselves, grinning, as Beth charged down the dock and Madeleine watched Jack swinging around.

Okay, so what do you think? Bit of a surprise, no? We LOVE reviews and every single one WILL get a reply! That is our promise! We'll also update ASAP, and the sword fight comes next! Yay! Emma would like to note that on Saturday, she spent the night at Bizzy's house and we ate an entire quart of ice cream in like five seconds while watching Elizabethtown. Yay! Well, come on, at least it was low-fat! We almost got two…YAY ICE CREAM! Also, we're both REALLY busy with school and everything, so we don't know when the next update will be. The chapter after the next one has been started, but Bizzy hasn't started the sword fight yet...ANYWAY! We love pirates! YAY PIRATES! But y'all knew that already. It's taking over our lives! Talk to y'all later!


	8. Banging Away at Each Other

"I get meet Will Turner, I get meet Will Turner!" Beth completely freaked out as she ran behind Jack. Not because she was trapped in a movie, not that she was being shot at, but because in two minutes she was going to meet William Turner a.k.a Orlando Bloom!

"Quick, behind here," Jack pulled her behind a statue outside the blacksmith's shop. About fifteen soldiers stormed by.

"Wow, you must really be dangerous! They're sending out a whole squad," Beth teased.

"And now we go in here," Jack dragged her into the shop.

"Hm, this place isn't as cool as it seems in the movie," Beth commented, looking around. There was a small thud. Jack turned a round and saw Mr. Brown drop his bottle in his sleep.

"I bet you twenty pounds of chocolate he won't wake up!" Beth challenged. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Fine," Jack walked over to Mr. Brown.

"WHOA!" Jack yelled. Mr. Brown didn't move. Jack began trying to hack off his cuffs.

"Jack, even though I already know, might I ask what you are doing?" Beth said, examining some of the lovely swords the young blacksmith apprentice had made

"I'm trying to get these off love, and maybe you could do something useful," Jack said while shaking his chains of his cuffs in frustration.

"Sure! Go over there and break them with the gears, savvy?" Beth said.

"Thanks love," He said in his Jack-ish drunken slur. He picked up a poker and poked the donkey in the butt.

"JAAACK! That is sooo mean," Beth whined. "Couldn't you, like, tap him or something?" Jack quickly slung the chains over the gears and ta-da! He was free!

"Sorry love, now hide someone's coming," Jack told her as he heard the door to the shop open. Beth jumped behind a barrel next to Jack. She used more will power than she had ever used in her life as, in her opinion, the cutest guy to set foot on the planet earth walked in. Will ran over to calm the spooked mule.

"See, he's nice to the poor mule!" Beth whispered.

"Shh!"

"Right where I left you" Will said, smiling and looking at Mr. Brown.

"Not where I left you?" Will said, looking curiously at the hammer that Jack had used trying to break the chains.

"Jack, since this man pays so much attention to where his stuff, is I must say you are an idiot." When she didn't hear a response, Beth looked over to where Jack was, but of course he was over pointing his sword at William.

"You're the one the pirates," Will said accusingly.

"I rest my case…OH MY GOD WILL TURNER!" She shrieked like the insane fan she was.

"Do I know you?" Will asked, looking at Beth puzzled.

"I knew your mother's best friend's sister-in-law's son's fiancée," Beth said quickly.

"Some girl in Miss Swann's house said that," Will mentioned, looking more confused then ever.

"Oops…"

"You look familiar, have I threatened you before?" Jack asked, bringing the conversation back where it was supposed to be going.

"Nice way to acknowledge a recognition," Beth smirked. The two men both ignored her.

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates," Will replied coldly.

"Why, amazing fellows get poker players!" Beth laughed. Jack gave her a, "Please shut up already!" look. Then he turned back to Will.

"Ah, well, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So, if you'll excuse us," Jack said, striding toward the door. "Are you coming?" he asked Beth.

"Nope" Beth said simply. Jack turned to stare at Beth and saw that Will was pointing a sword at him. "Do you think this wise boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?" Jack asked.

"You'll be asking about his mental state a lot," Beth said, taking a seat on the mule.

"You threatened Ms. Swann" He snarled. Jack ran his blade up and down Will's.

"Only a little" He smirked. Will lunged at Jack and they started fighting.

"You know what you're doing, I'll give you that," Jack commented. "Excellent form. But how's your footwork? If I step here…" Jack sidestepped, and Will easily countered the attack.

"Very good," Jack approved. "Now that last step again…" They continued trying to kill each other for a while.

"This is all over that stupid princess! Well there probably is more, but that's the main reason!" Beth declared to the mule. Bored, she got off of the mule and walked over to the door. Then she sat down Indian-style, getting a comfortable watching place for the epic sword fight about to happen. Jack had finally knocked Will off balance.

"Ta!" he smirked and ran towards the door. Will threw his sword at the door, and of course his aim was perfect. It hit the door in the exact place that caused it to lock. Jack just looked at for a second then started pulling at it. He turned around when he realized it was stuck and wouldn't budge.

"That is a wonderful trick!" Jack said, annoyed and sauntering towards Will. "Except once again, you are between me and my way out!" Jack gestured toward the back door. "And now…you have no weapon!"

Will spun around a grabbed a sword that was red hot out of the fire. The mule squealed and began to around in circles, turning the gears. (A/N: Emma JUST figured out two days ago that that was why the things started turning again) The look of surprise Jack's face was priceless as Will started to attack, which had bright sparks every time their swords touched. They jumped underneath the wheel where all of the swords were and continued fighting.

"Who makes all these" Jack asked in wonder.

"I do!" Will exclaimed in between swings. "And I practice with them…3 hours a day!"

"As much as I love you, that's just sad!" Beth said, safely observing from where she was sitting. Both Will and Jack looked at her because she said she loved Will. "You won't get it" she told them.

"You need to find yourself a girl, mate," Jack said, backing up and jumping off the wheel as Will lunged at him.

"What about me!"

"Besides her," Jack added. They banged their swords a bit more.

He caught Will's swords with his own over his head and moved his face closer. "Or, perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one, and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet!" He paused. "You're not a eunuch, are you?" He grimaced, glancing down at Will's crotch.

"I practice three hours a day, so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!" Will replied, attacking once again.

"Hey Jack, he seems to be avoiding the question" Beth laughed, but the fight was already in the rafters. "Please don't fall off, Please don't fall off" Beth prayed, crossing her fingers. Will knocked Jack's sword out of his hand. Jack grabbed the rafters and jumped down. As Will came down Jack sprayed red dust in his face and kicked his sword out of his hand. By the time Will could see again and had a new weapon, Jack was pointing a pistol at him and Beth had run over with her hand over her cutlass at her waist, just in case

"You cheated!" Will said incredulously.

"Pirates!" Jack and Beth chimed. There was a pounding at the door as the royal navy tried to get in. "Move away," Jack said to Will warningly.

"No!"

"Please move?" Jack tried again.

"No!" Will said gallantly. "I cannot just step aside and let you escape."

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Beth said as she pulled out her sword and pointed it at Will.

Jack's face suddenly turned very serious, and he cocked his pistol. "This shot was not meant for you!" He said softly but urgently.

Instead of replying, Will had a "WTF?" look on his face. Beth squeezed her eyes closed as Mr. Brown brought the bottle down on Jack's head. She opened them when she heard the crash. Will used this distraction to wrestle the sword out of her rasp. He pulled her against him and put the sword to her neck. Beth just stood there with he same smile Jack had when Elizabeth "hugged" him while putting on his affects. There was some more pounding and Norrington and his men burst in.

"Excellent work, Mr. Brown," Norrington said glancing at Jack. "You've assisted in the capture of two dangerous fugitives."

"Just doing my civic duty, sir," Mr. Brown replied, sounding more drunk than Jack.

"Well I trust you shall remember this as the day Jack Sparrow almost escaped. Take him away," Norrington said smugly.

"What! I'm not good enough to go to prison" Beth yelled, pretending to be offended.

"You will learn how to be a proper lady of society with the help of Miss Swann, as is only proper for a young lady of your age," Norrington stated.

"WHAT! Please, please, PLEASE don't make me! Shoot me, hang me, strand me on a desert island, just please don't make me go with Lizzie to become a lady!" Beth begged. Everyone was looking at her like "What the hell is your problem?"

"Fine, you can accompany Mr. Sparrow…"

"Captain" Beth corrected.

"…to prison." Norrington finished.

"Okay, and Will, please don't give my sword to some, drunken disgusting grudge holding, Tortugan, former commodore, I like it a lot," Beth said cheerfully. Norrington looked like he was thinking of taking advantage of her wish of being shot.

"Later people," Beth said as she walked out toward the prison.

"That is one strange child," Brown slurred.

"You have no idea!" Will laughed.

Okay everyone, what do you think! Yeah, yeah, we KNOW it was a really long time coming with the updates, but the next one will come faster, we promise! It's already, like, half way done. Oliver rehearsals are everyday now, and school's getting more hectic. PLEASE review!

Bizzy: I need help with my unwanted crush.

Emma: Do what I always do, shoot the monkey!

Bizzy: Oh, shut up and drink your gin!


	9. An Awfully Long Raiding of the Port

Madeleine couldn't contain a smile as she leaned over the dress that she had been told to mend for in the small room next door from Elizabeth's bedroom. Thankfully, she had taken a sewing class the previous summer so her fingers weren't being pricked nearly as much as they would've been had Beth been given the task.

It struck her as odd how not a single person had noticed the two girls whispering and planning their next move while Norrington was inspecting Jack.

_(flashback mode)_

_"We've got to somehow each be separated if we want the movie to continue the way it's supposed to and the way we want it to. One of us has to go with Jack, and one of us needs to go with Lizzie," Madeleine muttered._

_"I agree. Since I started out with Jack and you with Liz, it'll make sense if we just continue with them. Besides, I'd kill Liz in a heartbeat if given the chance, whereas I think you can control your temper a bit more," Beth said._

_"Yeah, but how do we go about doing that? Whoever goes with Jack needs to somehow also be on the run from the law to end up in the jail cell with him, right?" _

_"I dunno."_

_"Well…you could take some rope and strangle Liz. You learned how to make a loop with a slip-knot in camp last summer, right?"_

_"Yeah, but Jack's got to do that, remember?"_

_"Oh yeah. Then…why don't you do it to me? Remember, I won the award for best actress in the class last year and I've gotten the lead in all of the plays and musicals since fourth grade. I could probably pull off the shock of treachery in a semi life/death situation," Madeleine suggested. _

_"Okay, that'll work."_

_"All right. I probably won't see you until after they realize that Liz isn't Bootstrap's son."_

_"See you later! Oh, and Will is your mother's best friend's sister-in-law's cousin's son's fiancée!"_

_"Thanks! See you soon!"_

"There you go, miss! It was a trying day for you, I'm sure," Madeleine heard Estrella say from the next room.

"Well, I suspected the Commodore would propose, but I must admit I wasn't entirely prepared for it," Madeleine mouthed the words with Elizabeth.

"I meant you being threatened by that pirate! It sounds terrifying!" Madeleine grinned.

"Oh…oh yes, it was terrifying," Elizabeth lied quickly.

"But the Commodore proposed! Fancy that. Now that's a smart match, miss, if it's not too bold to say," Estrella said.

"It is a smart match," Elizabeth thought aloud. "He's a fine man, someone any woman should dream of marrying."

"But that Will Turner, he's a fine man too," Estrella said.

"OH so true!" Madeleine thought happily.

"That _is_ too bold…" Madeleine laughed out loud at this, causing a break in the conversation.

"Well begging your pardon, miss. It was not my place," and with that Estrella closed the door to Elizabeth's room. Following saying goodnight to Elizabeth, Estrella slipped quietly into the small chamber where Madeleine was finishing up her mending. The older maid smiled. Madeleine returned the look with a smile as well.

"You look tired. Here, drink some water," Madeleine said, holding up a small tin cup filled half-way.

"Thank you. I do say, it was hot today," Estrella said, raising it to her lips. After the first couple of swallows, she put the glass down on the floor. Then, slowly sinking to the floor, her eyes fluttered open and closed, and she was asleep within a minute. Madeleine smiled, picking up the cup and hiding it in a corner so no one else would drink the drugged water. She'd be awake within four or five hours, but the pirates would have come and gone by that time, so it left Madeleine available to warn Elizabeth and then accompany her aboard the Black Pearl.

"Come 'ere doggie, come an' get the juicy bone!"

"You keep doing that forever, the dog is _never_ going to move," Jack said softly, barely moving.

"Well excuse us if we 'aven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet!" said the desperate prisoner holding the bone out for the dog with the keys.

"Oh my God, are you deaf or something? The cute little doggie from the ride is NOT MOVING anytime soon!" Beth exclaimed, sitting next to Jack. They gave her a dirty look then went back to what they were doing.

"Now that we've got the time, love," Jack began, adjusting his hat. Beth flopped down on the floor, so that her stomach was on the ground and her hands were propping up her face so that she could face Jack.

"How _exactly_ do you know what I'm about to say and do before I do it?" Jack asked her curiously.

"Well…" Beth sighed. How much should she tell Jack? How much trouble could she get in?

"I know what happens to you, well, actually, _everyone_ from where I'm from who hasn't been living under a rock for the last three and a half years does," Beth started slowly.

"What do you mean, 'Where you're from'?" Jack asked.

"Not as drunk as you look, are you?" Beth grinned.

"Don't bloody change the subject, love," Jack said accusingly. Beth sighed again.

"All I can say is that you don't need to worry about things for a while. Go with the flow. Be Captain Jack Sparrow. Carpe Diem. Make levees, not war. Vote for Pedro. Whatever. Can we just say that I know things, and leave it at that?" Beth said. Suddenly there was a huge BOOM. Jack sat straight up and went up to the window of the cell. Beth followed, realizing what was happening.

"I know those guns!" Jack declared.

"IT MUST BE A GHOST SHIP!" Beth said excitedly, putting on a British accent.

"It's the Pearl," Jack whispered softly.

"The Black Pearl? I've heard stories. She's been raiding towns and ports for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors," one prisoner said worriedly.

"No survivors? Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?" Jack replied cleverly. Beth laughed. Suddenly, she saw a small black dot from the Pearl get larger and larger as it approached them.

"INCOMING!" She yelled. Jack and the other prisoners all ducked for cover as the cannonball broke the wall.

"My sympathies, friends. You've no manner of luck at all," one prisoner cried while scrambling out.

"Yeah, you BETTER run!" Beth yelled after them.

When Madeleine heard the first loud sound of cannon fire, she waited for a moment before running into Elizabeth's room, ready to say her lines. She almost forgot that Elizabeth wasn't originally in her room at the time, so it scared her when she ran into her in the doorway.

"They've come to kidnap you!" Madeleine told her after she regained her composure, grabbing Elizabeth's arms forcefully.

"What?" Elizabeth said stupidly. Madeleine rolled her eyes.

"_You're _the governor's daughter!" Madeleine said, as if repeating the obvious. "Duh!" She said when comprehension finally dawned on Elizabeth's face.

"Hide, and the first chance you get, run to the fort!" Elizabeth told her. Then she ran into the next room.

"SO not happening!" Madeleine declared, rolling her eyes. She chased after Elizabeth. Elizabeth picked up the thing full of hot coals and Madeleine grabbed a broom. Pintel and Ragetti ran into the room.

"YAY! Funny and funnier!" Madeleine cheered as Elizabeth hit Pintel in the back with the thing of hot coals. He was temporarily knocked out. Ragetti ran in and grabbed the pole that Elizabeth was holding onto before she had the chance to knock him out. She fought for a minute and he laughed and barked at her. Madeleine jabbed the end of her stick at his crotch and there was no reaction.

"Okay, THAT right there is proof they can't feel anything!" Madeleine declared. At the sound of her voice, Ragetti became distracted as Elizabeth pulled on the latch and hot coals came pouring out. It was the perfect time for escape. Madeleine led Elizabeth down the stairs. Ragetti jumped from the second floor and landed on both feet in front of them. A pirate carrying a mound of treasures that probably weighed more than him ran in, only to have everyone look at him as a huge cannonball blasted through the wall, killing him. Madeleine and Elizabeth ran as fast as they could into the parlor while the vibrations from the cannonball caused the chandelier to fall and break in the middle of the room. Keeping her head, Madeleine immediately shut the door and took a candle stick holder from the table in the parlor to lock the door. Elizabeth looked around frantically, and her eyes finally came to the swords hanging above the mantle. Not thinking, she tried to take one down, but the whole thing came down and the sword wouldn't budge. Pintel and Ragetti had found the door to the room and were violently trying to open it.

"In here, forget the stupid sword!" Madeleine said, holding open the door to a cupboard and gesturing that they should be going in. Elizabeth quickly flung herself in and the two girls closed the doors.

"This is an awfully big wardrobe," Madeleine whispered, unable to resist.

"SH!" Elizabeth shushed her. Madeleine rolled her eyes. It wasn't like the pirates weren't going to find them. Suddenly, they heard the crash of the door being opened. Then momentary silence.

"We know you're here, poppets!" Pintel said menacingly.

"Poppets!" Ragetti whispered, chuckling.

"Come out, an' we promise we won't 'urt you!" There were a couple moments of silence as Madeleine went over in her head their actions in the movie.

"We will find you. It calls to us. The gold calls to us…" Elizabeth fingered the gold medallion hanging around her neck. Madeleine let out a little gasp when they saw his face in the crack.

"Ello poppets," He said. The door burst open.

"PARLEY!" Madeleine and Elizabeth loudly stated at the same time.

"What!" Pintel said angrily.

"Parley," Madeleine repeated. "We invoke the right of parley."

"According to the code of the brethren set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew you have to take us to the captain."

"I know the code," Pintel said angrily.

"When the adversary has declared the right of parley, you can do them no harm until the parley is complete," Elizabeth said nervously.

"Impressive. Now only if I could do that when memorizing geometry definitions…" Madeleine said.

"The blazes with the code…" Ragetti muttered.

"They want to be taken to the captain!" Pintel said to his partner angrily. Then he turned to the girls with a disgusting grin. "And they'll go without a fuss. We must honor the code!" Pintel grabbed Elizabeth's hands behind her back and Ragetti did the same for Madeleine. And with that, the pirates began to lead Elizabeth and Madeleine away from the governor's mansion. As they ran through the town, the girls made eye contact with Will once.

"Will! Even if you don't becoming the dashing hero everyone loves, which I know you will, I'll still love you!" Madeleine called.

"Will!" Elizabeth yelled frantically before they were pulled too far ahead in the midst of the huge raid.

"Elizabeth!" He breathed.

A cloud slowly moved so that a bit of moonlight was coming into the cell, shining upon the bone that the other guys. Jack looked at it, and then decided to try his luck with the dog.

"Come 'ere doggie…it's just you and me now, just you and old Jack…" Jack muttered to the dog, grinning.

"Eh hem!" Beth pretended to cough.

"And Bet here," Jack said, not breaking eye contact with the dog. The dog slowly began to crawl towards the cell.

"That's it doggie, come on…come on you filthy, mangy mutt…" There was a sudden clattering from above and the dog ran in the other direction.

"No-no I didn't mean it!" Jack called after the dog desperately waving his arms out of the cell.

"Not exactly the pride of the SPCA, eh Jack?" Beth smirked. A couple of seconds later, two of the Pearl's pirates appeared.

"This ain't the armory!" Twig said in frustration. Koehler noticed Jack sitting in his cell with Beth.

"Well, well, well. Look what we've got here Twiggy. _Captain _Jack Sparrow," He said mockingly. He spat at Jack's feet.

"And his accomplice, Piratess Elizabeth Melanie Cook, at your service," Beth said, standing up and pretending to bow. Koehler grunted in her direction.

"Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a God-forsaken island, shriekin' into the night," Koehler said to Jack. "'Is fortunes haven't improved much."

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen," Jack told them with a bitter smile on his face. "The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers, and mutineers." In anger, Koehler suddenly grabbed Jack's neck through the bars. In the moonlight, it instantly became skeletal.

"Skeletal, undead pirates with attitude. Been there, done that," Beth said, faking a yawn.

"So there is a curse," Jack commented, not looking nearly as freaked out as a normal person might've been. "That's interesting…"

"You know nothing of hell," Koehler said spitefully. He finally let go and the two pirates left the prison. Beth came to kneel beside Jack.

"That's very interesting…" They said simultaneously, Jack looking thoughtfully at the bone with a new interest.

Elizabeth Swann was terrified as she climbed aboard the Black Pearl. Her maid was a bit more excited.

"I CAN NOT believe that we're actually about to board the Black Pearl!" Madeleine exclaimed, shaking from excitement. Pintel roughly took hold of Elizabeth and Ragetti did the same to Madeleine.

"We weren't supposed to take captives," Bo' Sun said sternly and Pintel and Ragetti.

"She's invoked the right of parley with Captain Barbossa!" Pintel said, gesturing to the two girls looking both annoyed and confused. Elizabeth stepped forward before Madeleine had a chance to advise her to keep her mouth shut. "I am here to neg-" She began when Bo' Sun roughly smacked her across the face.

"You will speak when spoken to!" He declared strongly. She grabbed her face, looking horrified. Barbossa took hold of Bo' Sun's hand.

"And ye'll not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley!" Barbossa said calmly.

"Aye, suh!" Bo' Sun said, getting the message.

"Captain Barbossa," Elizabeth began bravely. "I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal." Barbossa and the other pirates laughed.

"And I am here in the assistance of the negotiations favorable to the common benefit and welfare of all populace in said port," Madeleine added.

"There were a lot of long words in there Misses, we're not but humble pirates," Barbossa said with a sinister and mocking chuckle. "What is it that you want?"

"I want you to leave and never come back," Elizabeth said angrily.

"And I'm here to help!" Madeleine explained.

"I am disinclined to acquiesce your request," Barbossa told them. When Elizabeth's only reaction was a glare, he and Madeleine said at the same time, "It means 'no'." For a minute, Lizzie just stood there stupidly.

"The medallion," Madeleine whispered urgently. Elizabeth's eyes widened when she got the point.

"Very well," She said, and strode over to the edge of the deck. Madeleine followed her. Elizabeth held onto the medallion by its chain in her fist as she held it over the railing. "I'll drop it!" she threatened.

"Imagine, that little bit of shy matters to us," Barbossa laughed nervously, then added sharply, "Why?"

"It's what you've been searching for," Elizabeth said, finally fully comprehending the situation. "I recognize this ship; I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England!"

"Took you long enough to recognize it," Madeleine muttered under her breath.

"Fine," Elizabeth said. Then she casually continued, "Well, I suppose if it is worthless, then there's no point in me keeping it." She skillfully let the medallion drop a little bit, but still held onto part of the chain tightly so that the whole thing wouldn't fall. When all the pirates lunged forward, she smiled slyly with a soft, "Oh…" She quickly put the entire medallion and chain safely in her fist.

"Nice," Madeleine smirked.

"Do you have a name, Miss?" Barbossa asked mockingly.

"Elizabeth…Turner," Elizabeth said quickly. Then she looked down humbly. "I'm a maid in the governor's household."

"And I'm Madeleine…Bloom," Madeleine said, smiling widely. "Another maid, at your service." She gave a quick, mocking curtsy. The pirates seemed a tad more interested in Elizabeth.

"Miss _Turner_," Barbossa said, giving significant looks to the other pirates, who all seemed _very_ interested.

"Bootstrap!" Pintel muttered to Ragetti, who suddenly looked very excited.

"So how is it a maid of your standing came upon such a trinket, a family heirloom, perhaps?" Barbossa asked in what Madeleine guessed was supposed to be a would-be casual voice.

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you're wondering," Elizabeth told them somewhat suspiciously. She seemed a little bit confused at this point.

"She's such a pirate," Madeleine said to herself, under her breath.

"Very well, you'll hand it over and we'll put your port to our rudder and ne'er return," Barbossa offered, holding out his hand. Elizabeth thought for a moment, then slowly dropped the medallion into the old captain's hand. He handed it to the monkey, who smiled his evil monkey smile and scurried off with it.

"Not her brightest moment," Madeleine grimaced.

"Our bargain?" Elizabeth said, looking anxiously from Madeleine who was now shaking her head and clucking her tongue to Barbossa, who wasn't really doing anything yet. Then he turned around and nodded to Bo' Sun, who started yelling out instructions to set sail.

"Wait!" Elizabeth called nervously after Barbossa, running to catch up with him. "You have to take us to shore! According to…"

"First of all, your return to shore was not part of our negotiations, so it must do nothing, second, you have to be a pirate for the pirate's code to apply, and you're not! And thirdly…the code is more what you call a set of _guidelines_ than actually rules," Barbossa smirked. "Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Miss Turner and Miss Bloom!" Some pirates roughly took hold of Madeleine and Elizabeth and began dragging them to a small room below deck. Cue dramatic conflict music!

Okay…THAT was really long! Twelve pages double spaced in Word! We've got references to a million things, see if you can recognize them! We love reviews, thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed so far, especially the ones who review every chapter! We love you guys, and new reviewers would be awesome as well! So go ahead, you know you want to press the little blue button! Laters!


	10. The Vocab: Leaverage and Commandeer

Beth was sitting on the floor humming to herself while Jack was a trying to pick the lock.

"Hey Jack, since I know what you're doing I will give you some advice," Beth said, absentmindedly braiding a few strands of hair. "It's not going to wo-ork!" She said in a sing-song British voice.

"Well, instead of just sitting there, why don't you figure a way to get us out!" He grumbled.

"Don't have to," Beth said leaning against the wall, as Will came storming into the prison. Jack let go of the bone

"Hey Will!" Beth smiled.

"You there, Sparrow!" a slightly breathless Will barked, focusing on Jack.

"Hey!" Jack said, now lying on his back.

"You are familiar with that ship, the Black Pearl?"

"I've heard of it," Jack said in a would-be-casual voice.

"No Duh!"

"Don't you ever shut up?" Jack turned on her, annoyed.

"Nope!"

"Where does it make berth?" Will continued.

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories?" Will had no reaction. Jack sighed and told him. "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta…"

"It's an island that cannot be found _except_ by those who already know where it is," Beth recited.

"How did you know?" Jack asked

"We went over this last night" Beth sighed

"The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?" Will interrupted, pressing to get more information.

"Why ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate, Jack!" Beth said in a blatant tone.

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" Jack said, nodding at Will.

"Never!" Will declared. Finally, looking as though he was going to regret it but was seriously desperate, he admitted, "They took Miss Swann."

"Oh, so it is that you've found a girl!" Jack said, looking happy that he was right. "I see…Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me what-so-ever."

"I can get you out of here."

"And now we know that's why I didn't help earlier" Beth smirked

"How's that? The key's have run off," Jack pointed out, indicating the direction in which the doggie had run.

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges."

"And with the right leverage and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free!" Beth finished excitedly. "What?" Everyone just looked at her.

"What's your name, son?" Jack asked

"Will Turner."

There was a small glint of something in Jack's eyes. "That will be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, eh?"

"Yes," Will replied suspiciously, recognizing the sudden change in Jack's attitude.

"Uh-huh…. Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind! If you spring us from this cell, I swear on pain of death we shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?"

Will held out his hand to Jack "Agreed."

"Agreed! Yay!"

"Agreed. Now get us out." Will lifted the bench, fitted it between the bars and detached it from the doorframe. "Hurry. Someone will have heard that."

"Not without my effects!" Jack grabbed his effects.

"Why bother with that?" Will asked, nodding at Jack's gun. "You could've killed me before but you weren't willing to use it."

"Are you advising me that was a mistake?" Jack said, pointing the gun at Will.

"It's because…" Beth began, but then shut up and grinned at the look on Jack's face. He turned back to face Will.

"When you've only got one shot, it's best to wait for the opportune moment," Jack told Will. "That wasn't it…" he put down his gun. "Nor is this." The three ran out of the jail and made a run for the ships.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Will, Jack and Beth were hiding out under a bridge.

"We're going to steal a ship?" Will asked, scandalized. "That ship?" He pointed.

"Commandeer," Jack and Beth corrected.

"We're going to _commandeer_ that ship. Nautical term," Jack explained.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it," Beth said to Will, giggling. Jack peered out at the ship, then turned to Will.

"One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl…how far are you willing to go to save her?" Jack asked.

"I'd die for her," Will replied passionately. Beth sighed, loving him.

"And you, love," Jack said. "Why are you joining us?"

"Hello! My best friend is right now held captive by an insane group of undead pirates! Plus, don't worry if I die, fine with me. It'd be rather interesting, really."

"Oh, good. No worries, then."

A couple minutes later everyone was under an overturned boat and walking under water. Beth, being a good six inches shorter than both Jack and Will, was sort of pedaling her feet because they couldn't touch the bottom.

"This is either madness or brilliance," Will said his voice echoing in the boat.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide," Jack quipped. Beth laughed as Will got his foot stuck in an lobster trap. "Drop-dead gorgeous, but stupid!" She muttered just loud enough for Jack and Will to hear. Will turned bright red at this statement.

They reached a rope hanging down from the _Dauntless_, climbing up as quietly as possible.

Will silently pulled her up on the boat, and Jack pulled out his sword, walking straight into the group of armed soldiers.

"Everyone stay calm!" he announced. "We are taking over this ship."

"Aye!" Will cried dramatically. "Avast!"

The men laughed and Jack looked disgusted.

"I rest my case with the oh-so-stupid comment," Beth said

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men," Gillette said smugly. "You'll never make it out of the bay."

Jack pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Gillette's nose. "Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"

"I'd trust him on this one, ice cream," Beth told Gillette.

The other soldiers began to aim their guns, but paused when Beth and Will pointed their swords menacingly at Gillette.

000000000000000000000

"Commodore!"

Commodore Norrington looked up from his map on the deck of the _Interceptor_ to see his second-in-command waving his arms wildly in a lifeboat. Beth watched from the helm clutching her side because she was laughing so hard.

"Here they come," Will said as the _Interceptor_ began to give chase. Jack smiled from behind the helm, not attempting to flee. He actually looked happy that they were coming.

The soldiers quickly boarded the Dauntless giving Beth Jack, and Will time to swing on to the interceptor. As there were only two ropes, Jack had one and Will hung on with one hand and had his other arm fully around Beth. She bit her lower lip and smiled happily. When they got on the Interceptor, Jack ran to the helm as Will went over and started cutting the ropes connecting the boat.

"Thank you, Commodore, for helping make way!" Jack called out. Beth doubled over laughing at the look on Norrington's face.

"Nice Jack she said, and then sauntered off below deck.

Will walked down the stairs to the crew's quarters to try and find Beth.

"Hello young Master Turner" came a voice from behind him. Will spun around to see Beth smiling and standing behind him.

"Why did you call me that?" He asked curiously.

"Because it's fun! So, you seem to be taking the news of your pirate blood rather well," Beth said cheerfully "How did you know" Will asked. "Magic" She said. Beth took pride in her weirdness.

"Anyway let's go on deck, Jack's waiting for us," she said walking up the stairs.

"Feeling better?" Jack asked. "Yes, so how long till we get to Tortuga?" She asked.

"About three hours, and by the way be careful" Jack said. "Don't worry I'll be fine, you on the other hand…" she smirked.

Thank you people, I owe much to my editor and co writer. RHrWillizKataangprincess2010 (Emma). She is awesome. Later people


	11. What I Hate About You

"It's the greatest time of year, and it's here, let me cel-e-brate it…" Madeleine sang softly under her breath. She estimated that it was about noon. Madeleine was sitting curled up on a small window seat where she had slept the previous night. She looked out to the open sea from the fogged up windows. Elizabeth had taken the bunk, which was where she was sitting quietly now. Neither had said a word since they'd woken up a few hours ago. Madeleine was still resentful towards Elizabeth for something that hadn't even happened yet, and Elizabeth seemed to awkward to say anything.

"For everybody here, friends so dear, let me…"

"So!"

"Hm?" Madeleine looked up to see Elizabeth walking over to the window seat and sitting down.

"Your name's Madeline, right?" Elizabeth said in a tone of desperation to start a conversation. Madeleine sighed.

"It's Madeleine. Pronounced 'Mad-a-lain'," Madeleine said with a touch of annoyance.

"Can I call you Maddie?" Elizabeth asked.

"No," Madeleine said shortly. "I hate the nickname Maddie. And usually, I don't correct people when they pronounce my name wrong, but I make an exception when it's people I dislike."

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this," Elizabeth apologized.

"Oh, it is NOTHING what-so-ever to do with me being here with you. I purposely followed you from the mansion instead of running to the fort," Madeleine told her, turning back to look out of the window.

"Then is it about Will? You seemed kind of in love with him the couple of times that we ran into him…" Elizabeth asked.

"I do love Will! Well…" Madeleine looked up again. "I really want you and Will to be together. It's kind of weird…." Madeleine smiled. "You like Will, don't you!" Elizabeth blushed.

"It isn't proper of a woman of my standing to be in love with a blacksmith," She muttered.

"But you like him!" Madeleine told her, grinning.

"We can't be together," Elizabeth sighed.

"Oh please! You guys are as perfect and Ron and Hermione!" Madeleine exclaimed.

"Who and who?" Elizabeth asked, confused.

"Um…oh, I don't know! Like…Anakin and Padme…Lois and Clark…Elizabeth and Darcy…" Madeleine started listing couples, going farther and farther back. Finally she suggested, "Romeo and Juliet?"

"That's a Shakespearean play, isn't it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Let's just say that I think you guys are perfect together," Madeleine said, giving up.

"So…you hate me because of Will?" Elizabeth said, double-checking.

"No! Well, technically, yes, but…" Madeleine tried to explain. "I hate you for something that you haven't done yet."

"How do you know that I'm going to do it?" Elizabeth questioned, looking much more confused, if that was possible.

"I just…I just do," Madeleine said helplessly. She sighed again.

"Is there any way I can gain your favor? I mean, can we try to be friends?" Elizabeth asked, looking truly sorry, considering she didn't even know what she did wrong. "I'd really like a friend in this."

"I guess…" Madeleine said. She added in her head, "Well, I'm not totally lying…I DID think she was really cool before I saw the second one."

"What was that song you were singing?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"Oh, it's called 'Greatest Time of Year'," Madeleine said.

"Odd, I've never heard of it," Elizabeth said. Madeleine laughed.

"Of course not!" She said, laughing. Then she stopped, "Well, I suppose I could teach you a song, but how about a different one? It's one I think you'll like better. I suppose this could be a good way to pass the time."

"All right," Elizabeth agreed, smiling. Madeleine took a deep breath.

"Okay…it's for you and Will," Madeleine said. "And…I'm not a good singer, but I'll teach you the song anyway. It's one of my favorites."

"What's it called?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's called 'Chemicals React'. Do you know what chemicals are?" Madeleine asked. Her knowledge of science history wasn't that great.

"Not really."

"Well…they're basically substances. Usually some kind of strange liquid. They normally bubble and fizz when you put correct ones together, and that's called a reaction. So it's kind of a love song about two people who work well together and things fit right. So it's for you and Will," Madeleine explained. Then she took a deep breath and started singing.

"_You make me feel…out of my element…like I'm walking on broken glass…like my world's spinnin' in slow motion…and you're movin' too fast…_" Madeleine began. Then she continued the rest of the song. Granted, Elizabeth thought it was really weird, but by the time nightfall came, they were both singing it perfectly. Then Pintel and Ragetti came in carrying the blood red dress that was exactly as Madeleine remembered it from the movie.

"You'll be dining with the captain, and he requests you wear this," Pintel told Elizabeth.

"Well you may tell the captain that I am disinclined to acquiesce his request," Elizabeth replied curtly. Pintel chuckled.

"He said you'd say that. He also said if that be the case, that you'll be dining with the crew, and you'll be naked!" Ragetti started laughing.

"Oh no, take the dress, darling, not naked!" Madeleine smirked. Elizabeth frowned and grabbed the dress. She raised her eyebrows at the duo as if saying, "Ha!" Pintel looked angry

"Fine!" He said, looking disappointed. They left. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and began to put on the dress.

"You know I still hate you, right?" Madeleine said. Elizabeth sighed.

"Yes," she said. "All right."

"But, a word of advice," Madeleine said.

"What?"

"You don't want to know the fate of the previous owner," Madeleine said. Then she shuddered. Elizabeth looked at the dress somewhat wearily and a little bit frightened. Madeleine smirked again.

Okay, Emma definitely procrastinated with that one. She's just been SO busy! Bizzy's been really good with keeping up with chapters, though, so the next one will be out soon! Stay tuned! Cookies for those who review! Cupcakes for those who can say who the two songs mentioned are sung by! The pronunciation was for Emma's friend Liah who moved and gets mad when people mis-pronounce her name.We love our reviewers!


	12. There's a thing called AIR FRESHENER!

Will, Jack and Beth were walking through Tortuga. Will was looking disturbed, and Beth was covering her nose and mouth and thanking God that the ride in Disney World didn't come with the smells.

"More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?" Jack asked, taking a can from some random drunkard.

"It'll linger."

"Not my choice of vacation."

"I'll tell you mates, if every town in the world were like this one, no one would ever feel unwanted."

"Except for Jack" Beth whispered. Apparently Will heard her. He smiled at her. "God, he has an amazing smile! No, bad Dobby, bad!" She thought, simultaneously pretending to hit herself on the forehead and loving Will.

Jack grinned and he extended his arms to the redhead in front of him. "Scarlett!" She smacked him across the face and he shrunk back. "Not sure I deserved that," He saw another prostitute. "Giselle!"

"Who was she?"

"What?" He was slapped again. "I may have deserved that."

"I rest my case. And, no duh, you definitely deserved that," Beth said, rolling her eyes. Slipping into a nearby pig sty, Jack quietly handed each Will and Beth of a bucket of water. He immediately dumped his on the man sleeping on top of the pigs in front of him.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" He yelled by instinct. Then his eyes slowly came into focus and he recognized the man who woke him up. "Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'S bad luck!"

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it!" Jack explained quickly. "The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." Gibbs looked confused for a moment then he nodded, though still drunk.

"Aye, that'll about do it!" Will dumped his bucket on Gibbs as well.

"Blast! I'm already awake!" He yelled angrily.

"That was for the smell." Beth just laughed.

Beth and Will were "guarding" the room where Jack and Gibbs were talking.

"So, how goes your depressed and unappreciated in this world life going?" Beth asked as if she was trying to make a casual conversation.

"Good," Will said, not really paying attention.

"I can not believe I'm doing this," Beth whispered to herself. She walked over to Will and hugged him; he was at least a good few inches taller.

"What was that for," he asked once she had let go, laughing a little bit.

"Dude, your life is going to go down hill, and you need it. I also just wanted to do that. I'm weird that way," She grinned. Will just smiled at her

Just after she said this, they both heard Jack say, "Let's just say it's a matter of leverage." At this Will's face fell. He figured out that he was being used.

"Sorry mate" Beth said, patting him on the arm. Beth went into where Jack and Gibbs were sitting and slapped Jack in a manner similar to Scarlette and Giselle had.

"What was that for?" Jack asked. "It's for being a jerk! Now come on, we're leaving NOW!" she said as she stormed out. As she was walking with Will one thing was going through her mind. "Oh my god, I just hit Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Watching them, Gibbs turned to Jack.

"Girl's a bit of a stick, isn't she?"

"You've no idea."


	13. Hollywood's Totally Real Special Effects

Madeleine was standing on her tiptoes on top of a small table in the cabin where she and Elizabeth had been staying for the day. Naturally, she hadn't been invited to the dinner, but she still wanted to hear everything that was going on so that she would know when Elizabeth was about to stab Barbossa and then spend the next two and a half minutes screaming her lungs out on the main deck. For the last five minutes, Madeleine had been taking off her stuffy dress and changed into a spare pirate-y outfit that she had found under the bed, much like Elizabeth had done in Dead Man's Chest.

"I hardly believe in ghost stories any more, Captain Barbossa," she heard Elizabeth say disbelievingly. Madeleine smirked as the conversation continued. Still listening, she began to pick at her fingernails.

"Man, two days in the eighteenth century and this is what you get!" she thought. She was jerked back to her plan of what to do next when she heard lots of quick steps from above her and realized that they must be having their mini-chase scene. She quickly dashed up the stairs to the main deck. Though expecting it, she still screamed when she saw all of the skeletons running around. Apparently she was right on time, because she heard Elizabeth screaming somewhere above her at about the same time.

"Oh my God, skeletons, don't touch me!" Madeleine yelled. She screamed as two of the skeletons grabbed her by the wrists and quickly spun her around until she was so dizzy that she spun into Barbossa when they let go of her. Elizabeth was thrown at him at about the same time. He grabbed the two by their necks and turned them around to face the moon.

"Look! The moonlight shows us for what we truly are! We are not among the living, because we can not die, but neither are we dead! I feel nothing!" He continued desperately. Elizabeth and Madeleine slowly started backing away as he slowly turned into a skeleton as he stepped into the moonlight. "Not the wind, nor the spray of the sea, nor the warmth of a woman's flesh. You best start believing in ghost stories, Miss Turner. You're in one!" He finished dramatically. Then he took a bottle of wine and drained it. The wine grotesquely poured through his skeletal rib cage. Elizabeth ran into the captain's quarters and Madeleine followed her. Elizabeth curled herself into a ball in the farthest corner of the room. Madeleine was in the middle, still slightly swaying on the spot.

"Calm down, Madeleine, there's nothing to be afraid of," She told herself sternly. "But talk about special effects!"

Okay…that's all for now! I know it was short, yeah…new chapter soon!


	14. Not Forgetting Someone, Are You?

Will, Beth and Jack were standing at the docks of Tortuga in front of what was supposedly Jack's "able-bodied" crew.

"So _this_ is your able-bodied crew?" Will asked.

"You read my mind," Beth muttered under her breath. Jack paused for a moment.

"You! Sailor!" Jack yelled in the man's face.

"Cotton, Sir," Gibbs told Jack the man's name.

"Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders to stay true in the of danger and almost certain death?" Jack demanded in one breath.

"I hate this bloody line! Where are the writers, I need to kill them!" Beth quoted behind his back. Everyone looked at her.

"What?" She asked, grinning her insane grin.

Jack turned back to the man, "Answer, man!" He demanded.

"He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out so he trained the parrot to talk for him," Gibbs explained. Cotton stuck out his non-existing tongue. Jack stuck out his own tongue, slightly disgusted. "No one's yet figured how," Gibbs continued.

"Mr. Cotton's...Parrot!" Jack repeated, somewhat hesitantly. "Same question!"

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sail!" It squawked.

"I'm gonna take a stab in the dark and say that means yes?" Beth said.

"Aye!" Gibbs nodded.

"Of course it does! Satisfied?" Jack turned to Will. He rolled his eyes.

"Well, you've proved them mad!"

Jack pointed to Beth, "Then the girl will fit right in."

"Yep!" Beth laughed

"WHAT'S THE BENEFIT FOR US?" A feminine voice yelled. They walked over to the sailor with a hat on. Jack removed carefully peeked under the hat removed it as if he didn't want to see what was under it. Long brown hair came flowing out from under it.

"Anamaria!" He addressed her.

**SMACK!**

"Oh yeah! Girl power!" Beth exclaimed.

"I suppose you didn't deserve it either?" Will asked sarcastically.

"No, that one I deserved," Jack said honestly.

Ana nodded furiously behind him, "YOU STOLE…MY…BOAT!" she accused him.

"Actually-" Jack tried to say.

**SMACK!**

"Borrowed! Borrowed without permission!" Jack tried correcting himself.

"Wow, this is another reason why you should work hard, learn well, and come to peace with the fact that you will NEVER be a cool as Johnny Depp!" Beth said happily.

"Who's he?" Jack asked

"No one, continue with you ranting, Anamaria!"

Jack went back to ignoring her. "But with every intention of bringing it back!" He told her trying to redeem himself.

"BUT YOU DIDNT!" Anamaria yelled.

"You'll get another one!" Jack promised.

"I will," She growled, pointing a threatening finger at Jack.

"A better one!" Will came to his rescue.

"A better one!" Jack said with the manner of a mother telling her child he'd get two cookies instead of one if he waited.

"That one," Will pointed.

"What one?" Jack asked, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was. "That one!" Jack choked out, frowning at Will.

Will gave him a certain look. Jack said with some difficulty, "Aye! That one! What say you?"

Ana didn't even hesitate before accepting. "AYE!" The rest of the crew yelled "AYE!" as well.

"No, no, no, no! It's bad luck having a woman onboard, sir!" Gibbs warned Jack. "Let alone, two!" He added.

"You're so sexist!" Beth complained.

Jack looked at Gibbs, "It would be far worse not to have them." He looked up at the sky, clouds gathering for one heck of a storm. Beth promptly followed Jack leaving Will and Gibbs to stare up at the sky curiously.

00000000000000000

Rain slammed on deck as if they were under a waterfall. Lighting flashed and thunder boomed loudly overhead. Beth had refused to stay inside, and when Jack tried to force her, and kicked him in the shin making him double over and she had ran out of his grip. Pulling the ropes with Will and Gibbs, the three staggered to keep balance.

"How," The blacksmith yelled to Gibbs, "Can we sail to an island that no one can find…with a compass that doesn't work?"

"Aye! The compass doesn't point north! Be aren't trying to find north are we!" Gibbs said wisely.

"Why was Jack an idiot enough to barter it from Tia Dalma in the first place?" Beth grumbled under her breath.

"What's in your head that puts you in such a fine mood, Captain?" Gibbs yelled to him

"We're_ catching up..._" Jack told them looking satisfied.

000000000000000000000

Madeleine and Elizabeth were sitting in their "room". Elizabeth was still freaking out from what had just happened.

"They-they-they're skeletons." Elizabeth was utterly freaking out

"Yeah, so?" Madeleine said, rolling her eyes.

"You didn't see them" Liz retorted.

"Did so! But this would probably be, like, the 20th time I've seen them. They're not _that_ scary" Madeleine said, looking at one of the books. It was titled "The British, and Their Ways". There next one was titled "The French, and Their Ways". Bored, Madeleine looked over at the door.

"And Pintel and Ragetti should come in right…now!" She said as they stormed into the room.

"Time to go, poppets!" Pintel growled.

"Cool!" Madeleine said excitedly, and she bolted out the door only to have Koehler grab her.

"Well, _this_ sucks!"

00000000000000000000

"Dead man tell no tales..." Cotton's parrot squawked.

"Except for, the crew of the Pearl and the Dutch..." Beth started but Jack kicked her.

"Puts a chill in your bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage," Gibbs said solemnly.

"This place is soooooooo cool! Look at all the sharks! And about the honest thing, I'm guessing only like 10 of those sailors were actually honest!" Beth said, leaning against the railing next to Will and Gibbs. The first-mate gave Beth a look that pretty much said, "Why must you ruin my scary story?", but then turned his attention toward Will when he noticed the young man starring at Jack and his compass. Will blinked and looked away as Jack shut the compass with a flick of the wrist.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" He asked Gibbs.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he turned up in Tortuga with a mind to after the treasure of the Isle de Muerta," Gibbs told Will casually. "That was before I met him, back when he was captain of the Black Pearl."

The explaining about Jack being deserted on the small island and escaping to Tortuga began. Beth, being able to recite the whole thing from memory, found this extremely boring and started to zone out.

"What if we don't find Madeleine, what if she's dead, what if she 'accidentally'killed Liz? Well that wouldn't be so bad, but then Will would hate me. I mean I don't like him _that _much, but having him hate me would be kind of hard," She was snapped out of her trance when Jack came over.

"Lower the anchor! Young Mr. Turner and I must go ashore!"

Beth stood up straight. "Aren't you forgetting someone?" She asked Jack testily.

"No," Jack said shortly.

"Ahem!"

"Oh right," Jack said, as if remembering. Then he said, "No you are not coming!"

Beth scowled "Jack, darling, would like a bruise on your shin to match the other one?" She asked in her sugary sweet voice. Jack visibly winced.

"That's what I thought! Come on Will, let's go," Beth started climbing down to the boat.

"Bloody wench!" Jack grumbled

"Yes I am Jack, now deal with it!" Beth said as she, Jack and Will started rowing toward the cave. Or, rather, Beth sat in the boat while Jack and Will rowed.

Will looked around the cave when they reached it and grimaced when he saw a skull sitting on a ledge. "What Code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" He asked as if he was afraid of the answer.

"Pirate's Code," answered Jack.

"Any man that falls behind, is left behind." Beth finished dramatically.

"No heroes amongst thieves, eh?" Will said almost sarcastically.

"Why must you be so pessimistic? What Jack is doing is sacrificing himself to save his crew. It's quite heroic actually."

"I agree, you know," directing his attention to Will, "for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga…and you're completely obsessed with treasure." The three climbed out of the boat.

"That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure," Will declared angrily. Poking his head up over the ledge, Jack thought for a moment and then grinned. "Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate."

"And for all you Sparrowbeths that does NOT imply anything!" Beth exclaimed. Unfortunately Will heard her, and he was able to dissect the names. He frowned curiously. Beth noticed his face.

"Dude, don't worry I am all for williz," Beth said assuringly. Will just nodded.

Barbossa was perched atop a particularly large pile of treasure with both the chest of gold and Elizabeth standing next to him, looking terrified. Madeleine was standing on the other side of Barbossa, who was clutching her with his hand. "Gentlemen, the time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end!"

"Elizabeth!" Will breathed anxiously.

"For ten years we've been tested and tried…"

"OH MY GOD MADELEINE!" Beth screamed, recognizing her friend. "Jack, we have to go, like, stab them or something," she declared furiously.

"Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment," Jack said in his Jack-ish way.

"…881 we found, but despaired of ever finding the last."

"When's that? When it's of greatest profit to you?" Will accused as Jack began hurrying to another part of the cave. He was hit with a sudden idea and turned around.

"Jack, for one very unusual time I agree with lover-boy and disagree with you!"

"May I ask you both something? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Do us a favor? I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid."

"And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?"

"And does he listen?" Beth asked, annoyed.

"Begun by blood, by blood undone!"

Will picked up one of the oars and hit Jack on the head, knocking Jack out and ending the argument. "Sorry, Jack . I'm not going to be your leverage." He started walking off.

"NO!" Beth said as she tried to revive Jack. He wasn't supposed to knock out Jack! Did EVERYTHING have to happen the way it did in the movie.

"Bloody eunuch" Jack slurred, unable to stand.

"Yeah he is," Beth agreed feverently.

"Go back to the ship and make sure he doesn't destroy it, savvy?" Jack said, his eyes rolling around. He went unconscious again.

"Yeah, fine whatever," Beth said since she saw the pirates coming. She figured they must've figured out it wasn't Liz. Beth ran over to the water and began swimming back to the ship. "You know what? For once I'm soooooooo happy Coach Di works us to death at swim team," Beth thought to herself while swimming. Then she reached the Interceptor. "Let down the stupid bloody rope!" Beth yelled up. "Boy is Will going to be sorry!" she said to herself as she pulled herself onto the deck. Will ran over to help pull her up.

"Are you ok?" He asked in a concerned tone, holding her. She threw his arms off of her.

"One, stop acting like my big brother! Two, WHAT THE IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!" She yelled, shoving Will away from her. "YOU JUST HAD TO BE ALL NOBLE, DIDN'T YOU! YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU ARE THE BIGGEST IDIOT EVER!" she said as she slapped him across the face.

"Beth..." He started.

"You know what? Save it, I'm soooooooo sick of Mr. Noble, so just leave me alone!" She said, storming downstairs below deck.

"That didn't go so well eh?" Madeleine said from behind Will. He just shook his head.


	15. A Kiss on the Cheek: Part One

"It seems like you should talk to her," Elizabeth said to Will somewhat awkwardly.

"You talk to her," Madeleine told Elizabeth. "You've got more in common with her than you think," she added.

"All right, Maddie," Elizabeth said. Then she paused, "Oh, wait, you don't like to be called that, right?"

"Really? I think it's a really nice name," Will said, looking at Madeleine before she had a chance to respond. She grinned helplessly.

"No…no I agree, I love it," She gushed. Will walked across the ship to lean on the railing of the other side. Maddie followed him.

"Will..." Elizabeth said sadly. Will just stared ahead and wouldn't look at her. With his elbows resting on the rail, he looked out to the horizon and sighed. Elizabeth looked at Will nervously and then looked at Maddie suspiciously before going below deck. Maddie melted, loving him.

"My life has changed in more ways than imaginable in the past two days," Will said with a small laugh.

"And you've no idea of what's yet to come," Maddie said. Her voice was soft, but her heart was pounding. The only thing that was going through her mind was that she was less than three feet away from Will, and was having an actual conversation with him.

"What do you mean?" Will asked her. "You mean, you can know what's going to happen before it happens, like Beth?"

"Something like that," Maddie said. She realized that Beth couldn't have told him too much since he sounded really confused.

"Will you tell me my future?" Will asked her.

"I don't think I can…" she said slowly. "Some of it, I know you'll love, but some of it…it would break my heart to tell you…" His face fell.

"Like what? Is there anything I can do to change it?" he asked her curiously. She almost wanted to cry from the look on his face.

"But it's not you…" Maddie shook her head sadly. "It's not you…you're perfect…you do exactly what anyone would do…"

"I'm not perfect," Will muttered. "If I was perfect, Miss Swann would have loved me the day she had set eyes on me." Suddenly he remembered that Maddie was standing next to him, now smiling.

"You weren't supposed to hear that last bit," He told her.

"Ah, but I did," Maddie grinned.

"Why must we be separated by class? That's the only thing. I would never want her to think I was too bold."

"She doesn't!" Maddie exclaimed. "She actually doesn't think you're bold enough…"

"Really?" Will asked.

"You're like a puppy!" Maddie said in an aw-ish kind of voice. "Yes, she's totally in love with you! It's not that she thinks you're too bold, it's because she thinks her father wouldn't approve."

"But I'm a blacksmith…" he said. "I spend hours covered in dirt and sweat, pounding away at pointless pieces of metal for men of the king's navy. And I've got rough hands…" He added.

"It's because you work so hard that she loves you! And you're really sweet…and humble…and the dirt and sweat just mean that you put a lot of effort into what you do! And it totally helps that you're absolutely beautiful," Maddie told him in a rush.

"But I'd just…" He said wistfully. "I'd do anything for her. _Anything_. I love her so much…"

"Well…" Maddie said. "The next year or so is probably going to be the best of your life…and after that…well…we don't know for sure yet, but we're almost positive that you won't get the short end of the stick your whole life. At least Beth and I are," she smiled. "Just wait for fate to play things out."

"Thanks, Maddie," He said. He took her hands in his and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then he started towards the stairs to the deck below.

"And Will?" Maddie called after him.

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry about your hands…" she said. He smiled. She sank to the floor and gave a little happy squeal.


	16. A Kiss on the Cheek: Part Two

Beth was sitting in her room with her back to the door. She was stabbing the table with a dagger much like Will did at the end of DMC. Suddenly, there was a soft tapping on the door.

"Go away you bloody eunuch!" She called angrily without breaking the beat in which she was stabbing the table. The person knocked again.

"Go away, you stupid bloody whelp!" She yelled again, even more agitated. Beth heard the door slowly open and she spun around.

"What part of…Oh crap, it's you!" Beth said, realizing that it was Lizzie.

"Yes, it's me," Lizzie said softly as she walked into the room. "What did you do to Will? He's just staring over the edge, and he won't talk to me."

"He won't talk to you! Oh no, what will we ever do!" Beth said sarcastically. Then she glared at Lizzie. "Look sugar queen, he won't talk to you because, as much as you like him, he doesn't like you. Deal with it," She said, putting her feet up on the table grinning.

"What the hell are you thinking?" She thought.

"What do you mean?" Lizzie asked, confused.

"Geez, how thick are you? Let me put it this way. What does he call you? Miss Swann. What does he call me? Beth," She said very simply with a small smirk. Her mind was still racing, wondering why the hell she was continuing.

"You like him, don't you? Like Maddie," Lizzie accused

"ME? No, there's a major age difference. But as much as I'm Will/Liz, I think he deserves better," Beth told her.

"What do you mean? What about me makes him too good for me?" Lizzie argued.

"He doesn't deserve a two-timing wench who thinks she's knows everything and will manipulate other people's feelings to get what she wants!" Beth said, getting angrier as she listed all of Lizzie's faults.

"I never did any of those things!" Lizzie exclaimed indignantly.

"Just you wait," Beth huffed. There was a momentary pause as Lizzie, extremely frustrated, tried to fight back tears.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"Let's put it this way sugar queen, I changed my name because it was the same as yours. Just be thankful you got stuck with Madeleine on that boat instead of me or there might not've been a 'Miss Elizabeth Turner' to sacrifice! Savvy?" Beth spat out, going back to carving the table. Even as she was saying it, she wanted to shut up and was feeling guilty. Lizzie, with her eyes full of tears, ran out of the room and straight into Will, who was on his way to talk to her like Maddie had suggested.

"Elizabeth, what's the matter?" He softly asked with a puzzled expression on his face. Lizzie just looked at him, started crying harder, and ran away.

"Beth!" Will growled.

00000000000000000000000

"You've got to pick a pocket or two BOYS, you've got to pick a pocket or two!" Beth sang loudly. Just then, door slammed open.

"Ello whelp," Beth greeted him, knowing exactly who it was without looking up.

"What did you say to her?" Will grabbed Beth and spun her around so she was facing him.

"A lot of things," She said slyly. Her inner voice was still frantically telling her to say the opposite.  
"Involving me!" Will figured out, starting to get ticked.

"A lot of things," Beth repeated.

"God damnit, Beth, just tell me what you said and why she's upset!" Will slammed his fist down on the table menacingly.

"Fine! I told her what at least three fourths of the female population under the age of twenty-one want to tell her," Beth told him coolly.

"And what, per say, is that," Will demanded.

"This," Beth went up to Will and lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"You know, this is another of those, 'WTF ARE YOU THINING' moments," Her inner voice said.

Will was just staring at her.

"Shit," She whispered, realizing what she had just done. "Sorry, that was one of those moments where what you want takes over," Beth blushed and looked down at the floor.

Will was still just staring at her, more confused than ever. One moment she was yelling and annoying him, and the next she kissed him on the cheek like she fancied him.

"Anyway um….just ask Lizzie what I said, and I'll talk to Maddie. But I guess…I'm sorry," Beth said apologetically, her inner voice agreeing with her outer one for the first time in the past ten minutes.

Will just blinked and walked out.

About five minutes later, Maddie came below deck to find Beth just standing in the middle of the room smiling into space.

"Hello! Beth, anybody home?" Maddie laughed, waving her hand in front of Beth's face.

"I kissed Will Turner," She whispered in a dazed voice.

"Sorry, didn't catch that," Maddie said grinning and cupping her ear, even though she had heard.

"I JUST KISSED THE GORGEOUS WILL TURNER!!!!" Beth shrieked.

"Good for you, now just take deep breaths in and out," Maddie said, deciding it would be better for Beth's mental state if she didn't tell her that Will had kissed _her_ on the cheek by choice.

"In and out, in and out," Maddie said reassuringly. When she said out the second time, Beth fainted.

0000000000000000000000000000

Will and Lizzie were sitting below deck. They'd talked it out, and Lizzie was no long crying and Will was bandaging her hand. Lizzie visibly winced.

"Sorry, blacksmiths hands, I know they're rough," Will said apologetically.

"No, I mean, well, yes, they are…" Lizzie said, wondering why realizing she loved Will had made her so awkward around him. Will gently tied the bandage. Lizzie said, "But don't stop…"

Beth waited for a few more moments so that they could both understand the whole "William Turner's blood" thing, then burst in from where she had been standing outside.

"Sorry to break up the love fest, but if the whelp isn't busy we need him on deck," Beth smirked, but she now said "whelp" with a certain fondness.

"Yes we're….." Lizzie started but Beth interrupted.

"Great, now come on Will!" Beth said dragging him out of the room and up on deck.

"What?" Will hissed.

"That," Beth said, pointing.

On the horizon were black sails.

------------------------------

Ooh...what's gonna happen? We LOVE reviews! Oliver's over (sob), but the good news is that we'll be able to update sooner. We've been behind on replying to reviews, so we're really sorry if you don't get one. FYI: Emma would like to say that she has a new story out called "If We Were in a Movie Together" under "Hannah Montana", if y'all are interested. Updates will hopefully come soon to both stories, but we're both depressed right now. Bizzy is depressed because she really likes this guy who was the Artful Dodger in the play, and now she won't see him as much because he's in seventh grade and she's in sixth. Emma is depressed because she has a huge crush on said guy's older brother, who is Emma's age, but he goes to boarding school so she only sees him like four times a year. And said guy that Bizzy likes found out. And won't stop teasing her and won't accept it. But he's still one of the coolest guys we know. LONG STORY, WE KNOW! WE NEED TO VENT! But please review, even if you're slowly backing away in fear!


	17. A Gentleman, a Lady, a Maid, a Pirate

Will ran up on deck after Beth

"What's happening?" Elizabeth asked, rushing up to Gibbs after Will and Beth.

"Geez you really are an idiot," Beth commented. Will glared at her, still suspicious of her intentions.

"The Black Pearl!" Lizzie looked at Anamaria who was at the wheel. "She's gaining on us!"

Elizabeth leaned over the railings to get a clear view. The Black Pearl following close behind, trailing fog behind her.

"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!" Lizzie told them, confused as to what the panic was.

"You sound like Norrington!" Maddie said.

"You can tell them that after they've caught us!" Anamaria told her. Elizabeth walked up to Anamaria, "We're shallow on the drafts, right?"

"Aye?" Anamaria looked interested in the idea.

"Then can't we loose the amongst those shoals?" She gestured to the direction of the shoals. She thought for a moment and looked at Gibbs.

"We don't have to outrun 'em long," Gibbs pointed out, "Just long enough!"

Anamaria thought for a moment, "Lighten the ship! Stem the sterns!"

Gibbs took action as well, "Anything we can afford to loose, see that it's lost!" He ordered.

Beth and Madeleine started tossing crates and barrels of numerous items over the ship. A few crew members tried throwing away cannon, but Will stopped them.

"We're going to need that," He told them grimly.

"Gibbs!" Will shouted, running up to the man. "We have to make a stand! We must fight! Load the guns!"

"With what?" Ana snapped, frowning at Will in disbelief.

"Load the rum!" Maddie and Beth whispered to each other simultaneously, and then started cracking up.

"Anything! Everything! Anything we have left!" Will said, not hearing what the two young girls had just said.

Gibbs paused, then began shouted orders again, "Load the guns and langrage! The Pearl is going to luff up on our port quarter. She'll rake us without ever presenting a target!"

"Lower the anchor! On the right side!" Elizabeth ordered, thinking quickly. There was a brief pause while everyone processed the idea.

"THE STARBOARD SIDE!" Beth and Maddie yelled at the same time. Gibbs and Anamaria continued to stare at the non-pirate crew members.

"It certainly has the element of surprise," Will pointed out, shrugging.

"You're daft lady! All four of you are!" Anamaria cried.

"Daft like Jack!" Gibbs said thoughtfully.

"LOWER THE FREAKIN STARBOARD ANCHOR!" Beth yelled impatiently.

The crew stopped working for a moment.

"DO IT, YE DOGS! OR IT'S YOU WE'LL BE LOADIN' INTO THE CANNONS!" Gibbs yelled at them.

"Aye! On deck all hands! Scurry aboard this ship! Move it, move it, move it!" Maddie commanded. "Oh come on, Dudley would process this faster than y'all!" Will tapped her on the shoulder.

"Um, might want to tone it down a bit..." He suggested.

"Yeah. You're probably right. Sorry pirate people!" Suddenly, the ship turned roughly to the right as Anamaria let go of the wheel. Beth slammed into the railings, but the others held on.

"Keep us steady, men!" Will instructed, "NOW!" He commanded as they became parallel to the Black Pearl.

"FIRE!"

"FIRE ALL!"

The ship exchanged fire, cannon balls going every which way. One barely missed Beth's head as she duck behind the mast. A gun slid by Beth. She grabbed the gun and looked around. There was a pirate that was about to shoot an unsuspecting Will in the back of the head.

"Die you stupid pirate, DIE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, shooting the pirate in the gut, causing him to lose his balance and allowing Will to push him over the rail.

Will looked at her, "Nice shot!"

"We could use a few more ideas, girl!"

"Your turn!" Elizabeth yelled, anxiously.

"We could do us a devil's dowery!"

"What?" Beth asked.

"We could give'em her!" Anamaria suggested strongly, with a gun held to Elizabeth's temple.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Let's do that! Most brilliant idea I've heard all day!" Beth said excitedly. Will and Liz looked like they were going to shoot her. But Ana looked thankful that for once someone agreed with her.

"She's not what they're after!" Madeleine told them. Elizabeth put a hand to her chest.

"The medallion!" Elizabeth exclaimed. Thinking quickly, Will heroically ran down the trapped door, searching below the deck.

"Will, stop! You bloody, stupid, gorgeous EUNUCH…"

**CRASH**

A double cannon ball smashed into the mast, cracking it in half. The large pole came crashing down on the Interceptor. Beth and Maddie tried pulling the door but it was stuck.

Elizabeth came over, pulling on the door as well, but there was no force on the planet earth that could move it. Some very pirates came over, grabbing Beth and Maddie and hoisting them off the ground.

"Lemme go you stupid, effin, undead freaks...THIS IS SO GROSS!" Madeleine screeched.

"Lucky! You've got Pintel and Ragetti! I've got Twigg and Kholer," Beth pouted.

The four looked at each other confused, put continued to carry them to the other ship. Soon, all the crew members of the Interceptor were captured and now on the Black Pearl.

"If any of you so much as thinks the word parley, I'll 'ave your gut for garters!" Pintel assured the captives pointing his gun menacingly at them.

"Parley, parley, PARLEY! A FRENCH WORD COMING FROM A LATIN BASE!" Beth yelled annoyingly.

Pintel pointed his gun at her, but was stopped by the ship blowing up and a totally freaked out Lizzie hitting Barbossa.

"And KABOOM" Said a deranged Beth just after the ship exploded.

"Why are you so deranged today?" Maddie asked as Lizzie continued with her spazzed and completely un-though-tout attacking of Barbossa.

"CHILL Lizzie he's totally fine" Beth said

"And HOW could anyone survive that explosion" Barbossa hissed in her face.

"Okay, number one, TWO FEET! Number two, turn around!

"Barbossa! She goes free!" Will yelled.

"What's in your head boy?"

"She goes free!"

"You got one shot and we can't die," Barbossa told him.

"Please don't do something stupid" Jack prayed next to Beth

"You can't…I can!" Will said moving back and putting his gun to his throat

"AWWW he's so committed to it! He's soooooooo cute!" Maddie sighed.

"The eunuch's devoted to the monkey?" Jack asked, surprised.

"No you idiot, Liz" Maddie snapped.

"Don't call him an idiot!" Beth exclaimed.

"Whatever. I've met many idiots that were cool in my lifetime."

"So long as Jack's still really cool!"

"Duh! Cool like iced tea!"

"Yay!"

"Bootstrap Bill was my father! His blood runs in my veins!" Will declared.

"It's the spitting image of our old Bootstrap come back to haunt us" Ragetti pointed angrily at Will.

"Really? I think he looks nothing like Bootstrap," Beth said casually.  
"Where the bloody hell did you meet him?" Jack asked her.

"Ship for undead people," Beth said, so bored that she was inspecting the dirt under her finer nails.

"On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones locker!" Will demanded

"That's ironic! By the way, do they even have lockers in this time period?" Maddie began. "Because if you think about it logically…"

"No clue," Beth answered. "And stick to quoting _this_ movie." Barbossa, Will, Lizzie, and the pirates were all too focused on the deal to pay any attention.

"This what?" Jack asked.

"Never mind," Maddie shrugged.

"Yeah, go back to trying to talk your way back into being the captain of the Black Pearl!"

"Name your terms Mr. Turner," Barbossa stated.

"Elizabeth goes free!" Will repeated forcefully.

"Yes, we now that one. Anyone else?" Barbossa asked

Beth was feverently pointing to her and Maddie but ignoring the petrified Lizzie.

"All three of them!" Will said, raising his deal.

"Anything else?" Barbossa asked again.

"And the crew," Will added, noticing Jack's pointing. "The crew are not to be harmed!" he finished pointing with his pistol.

"Agreed!" Barbossa grinned at Will with his disgusting teeth.

"You know, you really are an idiot," Beth commented as Lizzie was getting jeered at by the pirates.

"Gorgeous, but I must admit the loopholes were kind of obvious," Madeleine added.

"So stupid," Beth finished, but Will was too busy yelling at Barbossa to hear her.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free" he yelled as Lizzie walked onto the gang plank.

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy! I swore she'd go free it was you who failed to specify when or where!" Came Barbossa's malicious reply. "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?" Barbossa continued, smiling his evil smile.

"Not REALLY," Beth said. Will, who was still throwing a fit, had now been gagged by some random crew member.

"So I'll be having that dress back!" he said his grin getting wider

At this Will's eyes got bigger than a piece of cursed Aztec gold. So did Lizzie's.

Taking it off and shoving at him, she said spitefully, "Goes with your black heart"

"Ooh it's still warm!" Barbossa said in an amused tone.

"And this is coming from the guy who said, and I quote, 'I feel nothing, not the wind at my face, nor the spray of the sea or the _warmth of a woman's flesh!' _Wouldn't that qualify under the last sentence?" Beth said the last bit a little louder, making her point that Barbossa was mostly just being a jerk. Still terrified, Lizzie finally slipped and fell off the plank, hitting the water with a splash.

"Shut up! You're next" He said pointing a grimy finger at the blonde twelve-year-old.

"You want ME to jump off that?" She asked.

"Yes!" he began grinning again

"Cool" Beth said cheerfully. "Mo-ove!" she said in a fake annoying cheerleader voice, pushing Barbossa aside. Everyone was looking at her like she had completely insane.

"Later undead people" She said as she took a running start and jumped off the plank feet first. "Cannon ball!"

"That was cool…let's do it again!" Beth yelled there was a sharp sound of slapping and then a terrified shriek. The latter more than likely belonged to Lizzie.

"It's all good!" Beth yelled up to the crew. Jack had started banging his head against the mast.

"She's a weird one, Jack" Barbossa said.

"I know," Jack grimaced and went back to banging his head.

"You're next, lass," He said to Madeleine

"Whatever" she said a lot less enthusiastically than Beth. Madeleine took a running start and jumped off, yelling "Kowabunga!" Everyone heard a shriek and a lot of splashing and shoving.

"Beth, stop trying to freaking drown Liz!" Madeleine yelled.

"Why? It's fun!"

"You know Jack I'm starting to like this girl," Barbossa said evilly.

"You have issues, Barbossa!" Beth yelled up.

"Last time you left me with a pistol with one shot!" Jack said, being pushed on to the plank.

"By the powers you're right! Where be Jack's pistol, bring it forth!" Barbossa commanded, receiving Jack's effects.

"Seeing as there are four of us, a gentleman would give us four pistols!" Jack said, trying to bargain his way out of a bad situation.

"No, you can be gentleman shoot the lady, stab maid, and drowned the pirate since she loves water so much, and starve to death your self!" Barbossa said as he threw Jack's "effects" in the water. Jack dove in after them.

"Hey Jack, you ok?" Beth asked cutting his bonds with her sword.

"Okay! Tis time to go get drunk on some random island! Cool?" Madeleine asked.

"Cool! Let's go get drunk!"

WHOA long chapter. 10 pages. Oh well. Oliver is like finally over. NOOOOOOOOO. Oh well. Later people.


	18. A Walk Around an Island of RUM!

Okay, sorry for the lack of updates! School's still crazy, even though Oliver's over. Bizzy's going to Ecuador for two weeks, but HOPEFULLY there's a little thing called internet access where she's staying so she'll be able to update too. But all of the island scenes (we dunno if it's two or three) are being written by Emma, so you'll get those updates. Here ya go!

The foursome eventually reached the island. Elizabeth was somewhat sluggish from having to swim so far and Jack was depressed from loosing his ship again. When they stopped for a moment to watch the ship sail away, Maddie and Beth practically ran onto the small beach, kicking their boots off in the sand. Then they ran around shrieking, laughing, and exploring the island.

"Hey, look!" Maddie said, pointing at a huge palm tree that seemed to be right in the middle of the island. She pulled her sleeves back a little bit and started to climb it. After reaching a certain point, she held down her hand to give Beth a little help. The two girls continued to pull themselves up until they'd reached the top. They situated themselves in a sitting position and relaxed for a minute.

"You can see the entire island from here!" Beth exclaimed, taking in the view.

"Over there; see, Lizzie's beginning to take her walk around the island," Maddie said, pointing over to where the teenage girl was strolling on the beach, holding her dress somewhat daintily out of the water. They observed Jack taking his one shot out of the pistol. He tossed it up and down a couple of times and once tried to balance it on the back of his hand. Beth giggled and Maddie did a little fake applause for him, but they were too far away for him to hear them. Before long, Lizzie had circled the entire island and reached the place where her footprints had started.

"It's really not all that big, is it?" Jack asked her, looking thoughtfully at his single shot. Elizabeth sighed and looked him straight in the face. Maddie, who had an excellent imitation of this scene, began mouthing the lines and switching constantly between the facial expressions of Lizzie and Jack. Beth had to cover her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing to loud.

"If you are going to shoot be, please do so without delay," She told him. He looked at her, puzzled.

"Is there a problem between us, Miss Swann?" He asked her, looking genuinely puzzled. She stared back at him, disgusted.

"You were going to give Will's life in exchange for a _ship_," She accused.

"We could use a ship!" Jack pointed out. Then he decided to tell her the truth and continued. "The fact of the matter is, I was not going to tell him about bloody Will. But as long as he didn't know about bloody Will, _I_ had something to bargain with! Which now, _no one_ has! THANKS to bloody stupid Will!" He explained. Lizzie looked down at her feet, embarrassed.

"Oh," She muttered to herself.

"Oh?" Jack said, in a cross between imitating her and asking a question. She looked back up.

"He still risked his life to save ours!" She said, trying to redeem Will.

"Ha!" Jack exclaimed. At this point, Maddie's face was such a good imitation of Jack's that Beth couldn't resist throwing herself back and laughing extremely loudly, falling out of the tree in the process. Jack turned around at this, remembering the cache, and began walking over to the center of the island. Maddie hopped down out of the tree and the two went over to where they knew the location of the stash of rum to be.

"So we've got to do something to rescue him!" Elizabeth argued.

"All right! Off you go, then! Let me know how that works out!" Jack told her sarcastically.

"But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you, so we can escape in the same way that you did then!

"To what point and purpose, young missy? The Black Pearl is gone! Unless you've got a rudder and a lot of sails in that bodice," Jack continued. "Unlikely…young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him!" At this point, Jack started measuring his steps to find the cache and Maddie and Beth were next to Elizabeth.

"But _you're_ Captain Jack Sparrow!" All three girls told him incredulously.

"You escaped under the eyes of six merchants of the East India Trade Company," Maddie said.

"_Sacked_ Nassau Port without firing a single shot," Beth added.

"Are you the pirate I've read about or not?" Elizabeth finished. Then she lowered her voice and asked the big question. "How did you escape last time?"

"Last time…" Jack gave up. "Last time…I was here a grand total of three days, all right?!?" He opened the cache.

"No!" Maddie and Beth said mockingly. Elizabeth looked genuinely shocked. Her eyes widened as Jack continued.

"Last time, the Rum Runners used this island as a cache. They came by and I was able to barter a passage off. By the looks of things, they've long been out of business. We probably have your bloody friend Norrington to blame for that," Jack explained, emerging with two bottles of rum.

"It's probable," Maddie agreed with a grin. Beth hopped down, grabbed two bottles, pushed herself out, and handed a bottle to Maddie. Jack, Maddie, and Beth all stood next to each other seriously.

"So that's it then!" Elizabeth said, extremely disappointed. "That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow! You spent three days, lying on a beach drinking rum!" She asked him with her eyes narrowed. He shrugged.

"Welcome to the Caribbean, love!" The three told her happily.


	19. Do You Believe in a Pirates Life for Me?

Jack began to stroll towards the sandy beach with two bottles of rum. Maddie and Beth skipped along, a bottle each, behind him. He eventually plopped down on the sand. Maddie and Beth sat on either side of him. Elizabeth came up briskly behind them and then stood a few feet in front of Jack. She bit her lip and looked hopelessly down at him.

"What about Will…" She said. "We've got to do something to save him."

"Totally!" Maddie begged.

"She's right, Jack," Beth admitted. Jack nodded.

"You're all absolutely right," He said. Then he rolled on of the bottles of rum to her feet. Uncorking his, he made a toast.

"Here's luck to you, Will Turner," He said, taking a deep first sip of his rum. Maddie threw herself back laughing.

"_That's_ your idea of assisting a drop-dead gorgeous blacksmith in his time of mortal peril!" She exclaimed, her laugh ringing out across the beach. Beth's giggle soon turned into a laugh much like Maddie's. She uncorked her own bottle and looked over at Maddie, whose face now read, "Get real. We're twelve and fourteen!"

"Oh, come on!" Beth rolled her eyes. Maddie smiled.

"_One_ sip. For the toast. I mean it," Maddie said.

"Fine," Beth consented. Maddie opened hers, in turn, and they followed Jack's example by taking a sip. It was extremely sweet, almost like the might've expected Butterbeer to taste, and they both almost immediately felt a little lightheaded.

"Believe in the magic of a young girl's soul," Beth sang slowly to herself in her sweet alto.

"Believe in the magic of a rock and roll," Maddie's pure soprano sang.

"Believe in the magic that can set you free…" They finished together.

Much to her displeasure, Elizabeth sighed and sat down in between Beth and Jack.

"Drink up, me hearties, yo ho," Elizabeth said to herself, looking out to sea. Taking a small sip. Jack looked up curiously.

"What was that, Elizabeth?" He asked.

"Miss Swann," She immediately corrected. Then she sighed again. "Oh, nothing…. Just a song I learned as a child. When I actually thought it would be exciting to meet a pirate."

"Let's hear it," Jack suggested.

"No," She said scornfully.

"Come on, we've got the time!" Jack pointed out. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"I'd have to have a lot more to drink," She said finally.

"How much more?" Jack said, taking another swig. Maddie and Beth both stood up.

"I'll get wood!" Maddie said excitedly.

"And I'll make a fire like I learned to at camp!" Beth declared, and the two began scurrying around the island, knowing what came next.

000000000000000000000

"WE'RE DEVILS AND BLACKSHEEP AND REALLY BAD EGGS, DRINK UP ME HEARTIES, YO HO!" Jack and Elizabeth sang loudly and rather badly, dancing completely drunk around the campfire.

"THEN YOUR FEET START TAPPIN' AND YOU CAN'T SEEM TO FIND HOW YOU GOT THERE…SO JUST…BLOW YOUR MIND…" Maddie and Beth sang loudly, dancing as well, although in a slightly more modern fashion. They weren't drunk, although they had both had two swigs of the rum, so they were kind of light headed. Maddie had tried to convince Beth not to drink more by using the whole "think how you'll feel in the morning bit". When that didn't work, Maddie argued that she had been the one who had dragged Beth to see the movie in the first place three years ago, so they wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for her.

Jack suddenly fell to the ground, dragging Elizabeth down with him.

"When I get the Pearl back, I'll teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time," Jack said.

"COME ON, COME ON, TURN A LITTLE FASTER! COME ON, COME ON, THE WORLD WILL FOLLOW AFTER, BECAUSE EVERYBODY'S AFTER LOOOOOOOVE!"

"And you will be positively the most fearsome pirates in the Spanish main!" Elizabeth assured him, clearly _extremely_ drunk.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU LIKE, I KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, NOT AFRAID TO STARE YOU DOWN UNTIL YOU BLINK!"

"Not just the Spanish Main, love!" Jack corrected her. "The entire ocean, the entire world!"

"WHEN WE LIVE SUCH FRAGILE LIVES…IT'S THE BEST WAY WE SURVIVE…I GO AROUND A TIME OR TWO…JUST TO WASTE MY TIME WITH YOU!"

"Will you two bloody shut up?" Jack yelled over at them.

"Not gonna happen!" Beth called back over as they broke into the chorus of "Ain't No Mountain High Enough." Jack rolled his eyes and continued.

"Because that's what a ship is, you know? I mean, it's a keel and a hull and a deck and sails…that's what a ship needs," Jack said. "But what a ship is…what the Black Pearl really is…is freedom."

" 'CAUSE I'M PROUD TO BE AN AMERICAN, WHERE AT LEAST I KNOW I'M FREE!" Maddie started singing loudly. Beth fell down on her back, laughing loudly. Maddie sat down as well.

"Come on, we've got to do the toast," She said seriously. Beth nodded.

"Jack, it must've been really terrible for you to have been trapped on this island," Elizabeth said quietly.

"Oh yes," Jack lied quickly. He began to put his arm around her seductively. "But the company is far better than last time…and the scenery has _definitely_ improved…" Elizabeth sat up straight.

"Mr. Sparrow!" She said in mock indignation. "I'm not sure that I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk!" Jack nodded. Maddie and Beth giggled from about ten feet behind the two.

"I know exactly what you mean, love," he said, curling his mustache upwards. Elizabeth gave a small laugh. Then she stopped abruptly.

"To freedom!" She said, holding out her bottle of rum.

"To the Black Pearl," Jack added. They clinked their bottles and Maddie and Beth clinked theirs, but there was a much smaller sound because they'd each only taken a few sips. Elizabeth took a small swig, but Jack continued to drain his until he fell down, asleep in the sand. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and stood up. She poured the remainder of her bottle in the bonfire, and a small red flame shot out from where the alcohol had gone in. She walked over to where Maddie and Beth were sitting and she sat down.

"I wonder what Will's thinking right now," She said wistfully. The two girls were silent.

"It's funny," Elizabeth remarked. "When I was young, I was always hoping for a chance to become a pirate and have an adventure. But it's not all fun and games. It's been quite frightening."

"Oh, toughen up," Beth muttered. Maddie smiled in spite of herself.

"Well, I'm going to try to sleep so that as soon as the sun comes up I can keep an eye out for any passing ships," Elizabeth said.

"That's great for you," Beth told her.

"If only there was some way that I could get a signal going," Elizabeth thought aloud to herself.

"Oh, you'll think of something," the two girls grinned.

"Let's go in the water a little bit. I haven't swum in the Caribbean for fun since our families went on that cruise two years ago," Maddie said.

"Race ya!" Beth said, and the two dashed into the water, splashing and swimming with the fish in the moonlight.

00000000000000000

So what did y'all think? I know, we haven't updated in two weeks, and we're really sorry, but we've been really, really busy. Hope everyone had a nice Thanksgiving! Oh my gosh, 101 reviews! YAY! We love you guys so much! Some more reviews would be absolutely lovely. You give us a review, then we'll give you a gold star! We'll give you two if you can name from which four songs the lyrics Beth and Maddie sang came. Thank you for reading!


	20. I Wouldn't Burn that if I Were You

A couple hours after sunrise, Maddie woke up feeling calm and rested. She slowly sat up and looked around. She was lying in the sand about ten feet away from the edge of the water. Beth was sprawled out on her stomach a few feet away. Maddie grinned. Jack was about twenty feet on the other side of Beth. Suddenly, Maddie sniffed the air and smelled the vague scent of alcohol burning. She quickly stood up and started running over to the grassy center of the island. She saw Lizzie dragging some of the crates of rum out of the cache and putting them in the stack of crates she had already put together. She had let one of them alight, recently from the size of the flame, and it was growing rapidly. Lizzie saw her approaching.

"Oh good, you can help," She said. "I could really use a hand."

"Uh, sorry, but I'd rather the cause of my death be something besides being murdered by my best friend," Maddie laughed.

"Suit yourself, but I want to save Will," Lizzie muttered.

"Yeah, good luck with that," Maddie started walking back to the beach where Beth and Jack were. She started braiding a little strand of hair and waited until the other two woke up. She figured it couldn't be much longer, because all of the crates of rum had been dragged out, and the sound of the crates crashing into the fire became louder and louder. Soon, the fire was so high that the tops of the palm trees were starting to go up in flames. After about thirty minutes or so, Beth started to sit up groggily. She yawned.

"What's going on? What's burning? Where am I?" Beth slowly opened her eyes and remembered where they were.

"Coolness, you're awake," Maddie said. Beth laughed. Suddenly, her eyes widened as she realized what was going on.

"NO!" She yelled and started running over to the center of the island. At the sound of this, they noticed Jack start to get up. He stood up and started to flail his arms around.

"Not good! Not good! You burned all the food, the shade, the RUM!" He yelled.

"YES! The rum is gone!" Lizzie said to him, loudly and triumphantly.

"Why is the rum gone?" Jack and Beth both demanded. Maddie slipped behind Lizzie.

"One: because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable gentlemen in to complete scoundrels!" Lizzie ranted. Maddie mimicked her behind her back sticking her tongue out at her every now and then. Beth tried to suppress giggling once or twice. Jack seemed more interested in what Lizzie was actually saying.

"Two: that signal is over a thousand feet high! The ENTIRE royal navy is out looking for me, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?!?"

"But why is the RUM gone?" Jack demanded, looking extremely worried. Beth and Maddie each picked up an empty bottle of rum that was lying on the beach a few feet away.

"Just wait Captain Sparrow!" Lizzie declared. "Give it one hour, maybe two, and you will see white sails on that horizon!" Jack held up his gun and the girls their bottles threateningly. Suddenly, Jack pulled himself together and started strutting to the other side of the island. Maddie groaned and followed him. Beth, on the other hand, started beating Lizzie on the shoulder. Lizzie pulled the bottle out of Beth's hands and threw it on the sand. Beth picked it up, hit the older girl one more time for good measure, and flipped her off behind her before chasing after Maddie and Jack.

0000000000000000

"Must've been terrible for you, Jack! Must've been terrible…well it bloody is now!" Jack yelled.

"It's all right, Jack! You've still got us! Lizzie's a biatch anyway" Beth said, putting her arm around Jack in an attempt to cheer him up.

"Ooh, a ship!" Maddie said, pointing. Jack slumped.

"There'll be no living with her after this."

0000000000000000

Okay people! What'd'ya think? Sorry it took so long for another update, but Emma's got exams coming up really soon (duh duh duh!) and Bizzy's going to WDW tomorrow! YAY PIRATES DVD OUT TODAY! TIS THE MOST AWESOME THING! AND THAT MEANS THE SEQUEL TO THIS LOVELY STORY! If you review, we'll PM you the title of our sequel, we've already picked it out. We're just trying to decide on a few final details. Emma had an idea of how Maddie and Beth are kind of different, but are still both really cool. Maddie is almost Katara/Susan, and Beth is more Toph/Lucy. Kind of, sort of, in a way, but those are the analogies. Two final notes: PLEASE review, and Orlando Bloom is GORGEOUS!


	21. The Less Than Traditional Wedding Gift

"But we've got to save Will!" Elizabeth yelled at her father.

"No! You're safe now. We shall return to Port Royal, not go gallivanting after pirates!" Governor Swann concluded. Elizabeth, Maddie, and Beth had been brought aboard the Dauntless after it had spotted the smoke from the burning of the rum.

"You know, that's the tone my dad uses before he raises my allowance about once every three weeks," Maddie commented.

"And technically, we are gallivanting after a blacksmith," Beth added.

"Then we condemn him to death!" Elizabeth told him, clearly distressed.

"He can't die! He's too gorgeous, and I'll have three million fan girls after me if they find out I didn't at least try to save him!" Maddie argued.

"Yeah, she's right!" Beth said.

"Wait did you just agree with Liz?" Maddie asked shocked.

"No, I agreed with you who agreed with her so yes…. I guess I did technically agree with her," She said, puzzled by her actions. "But this is Will's life we're talking about, I can make that sacrifice!"

"Look girls, the boy's fate is regrettable," Governor Swann began. "But so was his decision to engage in piracy.

"To rescue me! To prevent anything from happening to me!" Elizabeth said in a voice close to a whine.

"If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion," Jack interrupted. "The Pearl was listing neat to scuppers after battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it," Jack said to Norrington in an almost seductive voice, drawing the attention back to him, "The Black Pearl. The last real threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass this up?"

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself," Norrington said immediately, as if reciting it.

"Well, the last real threat in the Caribbean besides us. And Jones, and maybe…Ow!" Beth said as Jack kicked her in the shins. Norrington glared at Beth.

"Davy Jones is not real," He said scornfully.

"Yeah, sure, and I'm Jack's daughter!" Beth laughed. Elizabeth continued the original conversation, "Commodore! I beg you, please do this…for me! As a wedding gift!" The commodore's face lit up.

"Bitch!" Beth whispered in a violent tone.

"Totally, completely, and without a doubt," Maddie added under her breath.

"Elizabeth?" Swann asked, "Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?"

"I am," She said in what was supposed to be a dramatic, romantic voice.

"A wedding? I love weddings! Drinks all around!" Jack threw his arms in the air in celebration.

"You idiot," Beth said smacking him upside the head.

"I know," He held out his wrists, face wincing, "Clamp'em in irons, right?" The commodore paused, thinking.

"Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isle de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'Silent as the grave'. Do I make myself clear?" Norrington said, thinking he was taking charge.

"Inescapably…clear," Jack assured him.

"What to do with you two..." Norrington thought aloud, speaking to Maddie and Beth. "You can accompany my fiancée and try to learn how to be a lady from her."

"WTF!! NOOOOOOOOOOO" Beth ran over to the edge but was grabbed by two men who started to drag her back.

"NONONONONONONONONONNOOO I WILL NOT GO!" She yelled in protest. It took all of Maddie's willpower to keep herself from laughing hysterically.

-----------------------------

Okay...we KNOW that it was a really, really long time without updating, and we're SORRY, but I (Emma) had exams to study for, and then was really busy during the first part of the break, but we got it to y'all as soon as we could. Still unsure of how we're going to do the next scene, but we'll see. CHRISTMAS WAS AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, review, as always! My (Emma's) brother is being exceedingly annoying and telling her to do something else on the computer. Talk to y'all later! Have a nice break!


	22. A Creepy Cave and Swashbuckly Goodness!

"Come on people, we're burning daylight here, in the boat…NOW!" Beth yelled, dragging Maddie over to the boats. Beth and Maddie were both wearing outfits like Elizabeth.

"You are not coming. Nor are you dragging the RESPECTABLE young lady with you," Norrington told her.

"What makes you think I'm not a respectable lady?" Beth said in mock indignation.

"Perhaps it was the fact that as soon as you saw the suitable dress you were to wear you poured a cup of dark tea all over it," Norrington told her.

"And what makes you think that I am a respectable lady?" Maddie asked.

"You chose a lovely dress that covered your ankles, as is appropriate," Norrington said.

"That's only because it's FREEZING!" Maddie said, shivering. "If it wasn't, I'd have chosen to stay in what I was wearing before."

"At any rate, due to Elizabeth's protests, you are both wearing the ensemble she is," Norrington said, ending the discussion. "And NEITHER of you are going in the boats. It is far too dangerous."

"I feel I must object to that, Commodore," Jack said, swaggering over from another point on the deck where he and Elizabeth had been talking.

"You see, I refuse to go into the boats if my personal aid is not with me," Jack said, pointing to Beth. She grinned. Norrington rolled his eyes.

"Very well," he consented. "But the other girl is staying with Elizabeth. That is my final remark. In to the boats, everyone!" He called.

"Yay!" Beth gave a small clap and climbed into one of the boats after Jack. "And Captain Jack, when you find yourself in a really suckish situation, you can trade my soul, savvy?"

0000000000000000000000

"I don't care for the situation," Norrington ordered. The small group of boats was at the edge of the cave. "Any attempt to storm the caves could turn into an ambush."

"Not if you're the one doing the ambushing, dude," Beth told him. Norrington looked puzzled at her slang. Jack seized the opportunity.

"I go in and convince Barbossa to send his men out in their little boats," Jack proposed.

"You and your men return to the _Dauntless_ and blast the crap out of them," Beth continued.

"What do you have to loose?" Jack finished.

"Nothing I'd lament being rid of," Norrington said. His opinion of Beth had been lowered significantly after discovering that she was a true pirate.

"Now to be completely honest with you, there's still a slight risk to those aboard the _Dauntless_ including the future Mrs. Commodore and her maid…" Jack said thinking quickly.

"Yay! Lock Lizzie up and throw away the key!" Beth cheered. Then she paused. "Just don't lock up, Maddie, pretty please?" Norrington thought for a moment.

000000000000000000000

"Sorry, but it's for your own safety," Gillette said as he walked behind four members of the navy who were attempting to drag Lizzie and Maddie into the Captain's quarters.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THE COMMODORE ORDERED! I HAVE TO TELL HIM THE PIRATES CAN'T BE KILLED!" Lizzie yelled.

"GET OFF OF ME! HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO BE SAFER IN THERE? AND I DON'T WANT TO BE IN THERE FOR THE WHOLE FLIPPING FIGHT!" Maddie yelled at them.

"Oh, don't worry about that Miss Swann," Gillette told her, ignoring Maddie. "A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story." Gillette laughed as he closed the door.

"YOU FOUL, LOATHSOME, EVIL, LITTLE, COCKROACHES!!!!!!!!!" Maddie yelled at the back of the door.

"This is Jack Sparrow's doing!" Elizabeth groaned.

000000000000000000000

Successful, Jack and Beth were rowing in their own small boat to the cave. Or rather, Jack was rowing and Beth was bouncing up and down from excitement. They entered the cave a few moments later to the sound of chants from the crew of the Black Pearl.

"Excuse me, sorry," Jack said, pushing his way to the front.

"Come on people, move it or loose it," Beth said, following him.

"Begun by blood, by blood…" Barbossa began, then he saw Beth and Jack.

"Jack! Beth!" Will exclaimed in shock.

"It's not possible," Barbossa breathed.

"Not _probable_," Jack corrected him. Beth laughed. That had always been one of her favorite lines. Bo 'sun laid a firm grip on both Jack and Beth's shoulders.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Will said anxiously.

"She's _safe_," Jack sighed. "Just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington, just like she promised. Maddie's with her following her every order just like she promised, Beth's here helping me, just like she promised, and you get to die for her, just like you promised. So we're all men of our word really, except for Elizabeth, Maddie, and Beth, who are, in fact, women."

"Shut up!" Barbossa said in annoyance. "You're next!"

"You don't want to be doing that mate," Jack cautioned him as Barbossa raised his knife to Will's neck.

"No, I really think I do!"

"Your funeral," Jack commented quietly.

"No one else's funeral, that's yooooouuuur funeral!" Beth sang under her breath. Barbossa rolled his eyes.

"_Why_ don't I want to be doing it?" He demanded.

"Because," Jack slapped Bo'sun's hand off of him and began walking up closer to Barbossa. It seemed like a death wish to Beth, but she followed his lead, as usual.

"Because the HMS Dauntless, pride of the royal navy is floating just off shore, waiting for you," Jack said. Barbossa looked slightly unconvinced.

"It's true!" Beth told him. Barbossa began to look worried. The crew members started muttering amongst themselves.

"Just hear us out, mate," Jack said reassuringly. "You row your men out to the Dauntless, they do what they do best…" There was some laughing among the pirates at this part. "And there you are with two ships, the makings of your very own fleet. And of course, you'll take the grandest as your flagship and who's to argue, but what of the Pearl?" Finally, Jack had reached the part of the deal that he would benefit from. "Make me captain of the Pearl…I'll sail under your colors, give you ten percent of me plunder, and you get to introduce yourself as 'Commodore Barbossa', savvy" Jack finished.

"In exchange, I suppose you'll want me to not kill the whelp?" Barbossa assumed.

"Oh, God, PLEASE DON'T KILL HIM!" Beth begged.

"No, no, by all means, kill the whelp," Jack said. Beth glared. "Just…not yet," Jack continued. "Wait…for the opportune moment. For example…after you've killed Norrington's men…" Will's eyes widened when he saw what Jack was doing. At this point, Beth seized the opportune moment and leaned on the edge of the chest with her hands. Using her own slight of hand skills, she picked up one of the coins. Barbossa was too distracted to notice, but Will saw. Jack grabbed a handful of coins. "Every …last..one…" Jack dropped a coin into the chest with each word, and skillfully tucking one into his sleeve.

"You two have been planning this from the beginning!" Will said angrily. "Ever since you learned my name!"

"Yeah!" Jack confessed.

"You bet!" Beth said. "Don't take it personally, we just want a ship! You know I still love you!"

"I want fifty percent of your plunder!" Barbossa interrupted. The crush of a small girl was of no importance to him.

"Fifteen!" Beth countered.

"Forty!"

"Twenty five!" Jack ended the argument. "And I'll buy you a big hat…Commodore!"

"We have an accord!" Barbossa declared, and they shook on it.

"All hands to the boats!" Jack ordered all the men, then he saw Barbossa's look.

"My apologies, you give the orders," Jack apologized.

"Gents, take a walk!" Barbossa grinned. Beth clucked her tongue and shook her head sadly.

"Not to the boats?" Jack said worriedly. Barbossa's grin widened.

000000000000000000000

"May we have a moment?" Governor Swann asked the man guarding the Captain's quarters.

"Elizabeth?" The governor asked. "I just want you to know that I think you made a very good decision today."

As soon as he started talking, Maddie picked up a pile of sheets that were lying in the corner. She began tying the ends of them together, indicating Elizabeth to do the same. Elizabeth glanced towards the direction of her father, bit her lip, but began assisting Maddie.

"Couldn't be more proud of you," Governor Swann continued. "But you know, even a good decision if made for the wrong reasons can be a wrong decision." Maddie took their quickly completed make-shift rope, ran to the window, tied it down, and threw it out the window, pointed to a long boat just next to the ship, and indicated to Elizabeth that they needed to go.

0000000000000000000

Back in the cave, Jack was examining different pieces of value that had been collected in the cave.

"I must admit Jack, I though I had you figured," Barbossa confessed. "But it turns out you're a hard man to predict."

"Me, I'm dishonest," Jack said, tossing an artifact out of the way. "And a dishonest man…"

"Or woman!" Beth interrupted.

"You can always trust to be dishonest! Honestly! It's the honest ones you want to watch out for because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly…stupid!" Jack finished with a look at Will. He quickly tossed Will a sword and freed him. Jack began fighting with Barbossa, Beth pulled out her own sword and began fighting with a random pirate she didn't know the name of, and Will began dueling with the undead pirate who had been keeping him captive.

"Whoo! Swashswashbucklebuckle time!" Beth cheered, finally getting her chance to practice the fencing she had learned at summer camp.

0000000000000000000

Meanwhile, Maddie and Elizabeth quickly and quietly boarded the Black Pearl. Suddenly, the undead monkey came out of no where.

"Ah! Freaky undead monkey!" Maddie whisper-screamed. Elizabeth gasped but then stared it down. Maddie stuck out her tongue at it, then grabbed it and tossed it overboard.

Maddie charged down the stairs and hid behind a post while the two pirates guarding the ship ran up to see what was happening. Elizabeth did exactly what Maddie did. After they were out of the way, Maddie practically flew down to the bottom deck to where the other members of Jack's crew were held prisoners.

"It's the girls!" Gibbs exclaimed! They quickly unlocked the cells and soon everyone ran up to the main deck, pulled the ropes holding one of the long boats, and knocked the two pirates into the depths with it.

"All of you with me!" Elizabeth ordered, grabbing the rope once again, thinking she was taking charge. "Will is in that cave, and we must save him! Now…heave!" When she realized she was the only one pulling she slowly turned around.

"Right…Lizzie, I'm with you, but it's not happening," Maddie said.

"Please, I need your help, come on!" Elizabeth begged.

"Any port in the storm!" Cotton's parrot squawked.

"Cotton's right, we've got the Pearl," Gibbs said.

"And what about Jack? Y'all are just going to leave him?" Maddie said incredulously. She had never really understood why they refused to help.

"Jack owes us a ship!" Marty explained.

"And there's the code to consider," Gibbs added.

"The code," Elizabeth said in disbelief. "But you're pirates!" She argued. "Hang the code, and hang the rules!"

"For Pete's sake, they're more like guidelines anyway!" Maddie said, frustrated. There was still no response. Maddie groaned and began to help Elizabeth get the boat into the water.

"Bloody _pirates_!" They both muttered angrily.

000000000000000000

Barbossa and Jack were still squaring off in the cave. Will was fighting the pirate named Jacoby, and Beth was fighting her pirate not far behind. She finally grew impatient and kicked him into the moonlit water, scattering the parts of his skeleton everywhere. She began to chase Will and Jacoby. Finally, Barbossa threw down his sword and kicked Jack to the ground.

"You can't beat me, Jack!" He declared. Jack then thrust his sword into Barbossa's chest. When nothing happened, Barbossa sighed and in turn thrust it into Jack's heart. He gagged for a minute, but then backed into the moonlight, where he turned into a skeleton.

Will swung his sword particularly hard once and missed his opponent, instead spun around and hit Beth from the side in the gut. Will gasped in horror at what he had done. In fury, he took a fancy pot, shoved it over his opponent's head, and pushed him away. The force of the blow caused Beth to fall in the water. She heard a splash.

"I'm wet?" She questioned curiously as she looked around. Then she looked at her torso. "I'm a skeleton and I'm wet!" She yelled excitedly.

"That's interesting," Jack murmured, looking at his skeletal hand. Seeing what had happened to Beth, Will was temporarily in a state of shock. He looked over at Jack and realized he was a skeleton as well.

"Sorry…I couldn't resist, mate!" Jack told Barbossa, flipping his coin in his fingers. Jack pulled out the sword and the two pirates began dueling once again, going in and out of the moonlight. After about ten more minutes of fighting, Will lost his sword after the pirate he was fighting knocked it out of his hands.

"I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain!" he yelled before delivering the final blow.

"You like pain?" came a girl's voice before he was suddenly knocked over by Elizabeth, who was holding a huge pole.

"Try wearing a corset!" She sneered. Will grabbed the other end of the pole. They looked at each other lovingly for a few moments.

"Uh, guys!" Maddie shrieked, alerting them to the pirates heading straight for them. They both took the pole and began fighting the pirates.

"Maddie!" Beth exclaimed when she saw her friend.

"Beth! Oh my God you're a skeleton!" Maddie said in shock. Beth laughed.

"Yeah! Funny story, really…"

"Duck!" Maddie yelled as a sword came at Beth's head. Maddie frantically looked around and found a huge umbrella to fight with.

"Don't you want a sword?" Beth yelled while the two of them began fighting.

"Are you kidding? I've never fenced in my life, I'd probably chop off my own head or something," Maddie yelled back. The two of them worked together to lure the two pirates over to where Will and Elizabeth were. The couple skewered the three pirates together and blew them up. Will charged to the pile of treasure where the chest was and the three girls ran after him. Jack threw his coin to Will. Maddie looked at Beth.

"But I wanted to keep it as a souvenir…"

"BETH! WE'LL GET YOU ONE IN DISNEYWORLD! JUST GIVE IT TO HIM!"

Beth sighed, rubbed her coin in the blood from a scrape on her forearm she had just gotten on her face from the explosion in the non-moonlit area and threw it to Will. Barbossa pointed his gun at Elizabeth. Soon there was a shot, but it came from Jack's pistol and went in Barbossa.

"For ten years you carry that pistol and now you waste your shot…" Barbossa said.

"He didn't waste it!" Will declared heroically. He dropped the three final coins into the chest. Jack lowered his gun. Barbossa opened up his jacket to show the blood flowing from his wound.

"I He whispered. Then he fell to the ground, dead. He dropped his apple.

"Ooh, green apple! Gimme!" Beth exclaimed, running over.

"Hey, I wanted it!"

"Who's been giving you her green apples for lunch for the whole semester?"

"Who's been throwing away her other green apple after taking only two bites for the whole semester?

"So?"

"You had your chance!"

"We'll split it!"

"Deal!"

Beth took out her dagger and split the apple in half. Elizabeth slowly walked to one end of the cave. Will smiled at the young teenagers eating parts of there apple and exploring the cave further. Jack began examining his treasure. Will slowly approached Elizabeth.

"Has he got a bit of cream cheese in his mustache?" Beth wondered

"Shh, I love this part!" Maddie told Beth excitedly as Will and Elizabeth looked into each others' eyes. Soon there was a crash as Jack threw away an artifact.

"And Jack has to ruin it!" Beth laughed.

"We should return to the Dauntless," Elizabeth said.

"Your fiancée will be wanting to know you're safe," Will said, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice. Elizabeth looked like she was close to tears. She ran over to the boats and tried to prevent her tears from falling. Maddie, Beth, and Jack all walked over to Will.

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment…" Jack began.

"That was it," All three told him. Jack started swaggering over to the long boat.

"Now I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me off at my ship."

0000000000000000000

"Sorry, Jack," Beth told Jack once the five people were in the boat.

"They've done what's right for them. Can't expect more than that…"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hello everyone! Hope you had a good holiday! Next chapter is second to last (sob), but the sequel will be coming sometime in February! We're giving ourselves a little break and some time to plan. Plus Emma has to work on her other fanfictions! There were two inside jokes, plus references to…Harry Potter, Oliver!, and the bonus features on the DVD! See if you can spot them! Hot chocolate with dashes of rum in them and marshmallows for those who spot them! Review please! We love y'all!


	23. Pip, Pip, Cheerio! Speeches and all that

"And what is the point of this thing" Madeleine asked holding up a cream colored corset disdainfully with two fingers.

"It is an evil device used to break ribs and cause early death. Anyway have fun wearing it," Beth said, snorting with laugher and walking out the door. The only reason she wasn't wearing a corset was because when the maid had tried to hand it to her Beth had pulled out a dagger, and that was the end of that.

"All right miss," the maid said starting to put the corset on Maddie. Just then Lizzie walked in and announced that they needed to leave soon.

"Coolness," Maddie said, relieved. Suddenly Lizzie looked at Maddie and Beth.

"You can't go like that!" Liz told them. Beth was wearing her pirate garb and so was Maddie.

"Listen love, unless you want a dead body to be found in here I suggest you SHUT UP!" Beth snapped, and for once, Lizzie actually did.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This is all wrong," Elizabeth said as some random guy read off Jack's list of crimes at his "hanging."

"When did the little voice in the back of your head start to speak up?" Beth asked.

"Commodore Norrington is bound by the law, as are we all." Governor Swann said, although there was a hint of regret in his voice.

"...Impersonating a cleric from the church of England..." The man reading Jack's crimes read aloud.

"HAHA … Désolée…" Maddie said guiltily. Just then Will came up to the five.

"Governor Swann. Commodore Norrington. Beth. Maddie," he addressed the first four of them. Then he turned to the oldest girl, his love. "Elizabeth, I should have told you this from the moment I met you. I love you." Maddie sighed at Will. Beth glared at Lizzie for being non-responsive.

Every single person (except Beth and Maddie) had a shocked face at this announced love.

"Man, y'all are REALLY slow…" Maddie told them.

Will then began pushing through the crowd. The drums began picking up speed. Suddenly, Elizabeth noticed two things, a parrot, and a prodding between her shoulder blades.

"If you do not faint now I will STAB you!" Using the distraction of Lizzie's fainting, Beth and Maddie pulled out their swords and ran to help Will and Jack.

"MOVE!!" they yelled as they ran up and narrowly avoided the fall executioner, but Jack and Will had already started running toward the cliff.

"Wait up, will you!" Maddie yelled running forward, and having not paid attention running straight into Will

"Well…this is awkward," Maddie said. She was pretty much hugging Will in a circle of guards, and Beth being… well Beth had taken Will's hat and put it on her head. She was standing pretty much between Jack and Will.

Norrington advanced to the front. "I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt," Norrington he said looking disdainfully at Beth "But not from either of you," He pointed to Will and Maddie with his sword.

"What does ill conceived mean?" Beth asked curiously.

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency," Exclaimed Governor Swann, "And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!"

"And a good man!" Will dropped his sword. Jack pointed to himself, quite proud.

"Stop being an idiot," Maddie said

"If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots-"

"Ahem!"

"Three pairs-"

"A_HEM_!"

"FOUR PAIRS of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be cleared."

Norrington scowled, "You forget you place, Turner."

Will stepped forward, "It's right here, between you and Jack."

Elizabeth planted herself next to the blacksmith.

"As is mine," She stated bravely.

"It sure is," Beth said with an evil smirk. The governor ordered the soldiers to lower their guns.

"So this is where your heart truly lies?" James choked out.

Lizzy raised her head, "It is."

Norrington's face showed heartbrokenness and depression.

"Ok Jack before you start ranting can I say a few good bye's" Beth said ruining the "Poor Commodore" moment "ok firstly, Norry, listen your life is a bout to start a downhill spiral in about 5 minutes, and two stay away from storms resembling Katrina," Norrington just looked at her.

"Liz, I really don't have a right to hate you," Liz smiled "FOR NOW, so I will be polite, until the opportune moment I can go back to hating you peace. Happy?" She asked Will, seeing if he was okay with the agreement. "Governor… I hate your daughter…. Sorry," She added seeing Will's face. "William, you are amazing and you know what it was great meeting you, so I feel obligated to tell you that your life starts going downhill in a bout a year, so enjoy it while you can," She said hugging him. Then she added as an afterthought, "Never go blonde! Jack…You are the best person ever and I'll really miss you. To all of you if you care to find me look to the western sky, Bye… Oh and Welcome to the Black Parade," She said with a flourish. Jack opened his mouth to speak but Maddie quickly started her own speech before he had a chance.

"In celebration of these nice little events, I'd like to say a few things. I think we've all learned some important lessons here," Maddie remarked pointedly at Governor Swann. "Namely being that corsets solve NOTHING! Norrington… you lost the girl, you're about to loose your person hygiene, you might as well loose the wig." He looked somewhat confused about this.

"Elizabeth…being your maid was nice…actually, it wasn't, so let's be friends, remember my songs, and NEVER force me to wear a dress again!" Lizzie looked a little offended.

"Will…" Maddie began, placing her hand on the side of his arm. She sighed. "You are amazing, sweet, brave, smart, daring, funny, HOT…"

"Eh hem!" Beth said, indicating that she needed to rap it up.

"Well, just remember that you don't need Little-Miss-Oh-The-Heat to tell you that!" Maddie turned to Jack. "Don't become a candy maker. You loose coolness points. Also, what you say is what you are. And now I think Jack wants to say something!"

"Well I think we've all reached a very special place here…spiritually…ecumenically…grammatically? …I want you to know that I was rooting for you mate…know that!"

"I don't get why Jack's saying this," Beth said. Maddie resisting bursting out laughing.

"Elizabeth…it never would have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry."

"Either stupid Jack, stupider Lizzie, or super stupid Sparrowbethers," She mumbled. At the word "Sparrowbeth" everyone just looked at her.

"Will… nice hat!"

"I'M WEARING IT!" Beth yelled

"That's all you can say?! Man, pirates have no sympathy," Maddie said. Some of the navy men started to chase him.

"Hey! This is the day that you will ALWAYS remember as the day that…" And then Jack promptly fell off the cliff. Maddie looked at her younger friend.

"We must go to earn our keep," Maddie said in a fake serious tone.

"Yes…. So..."

"When we're in the distance you here this whispered tune! So long, fare thee well, pip pip, cheerio we'll be back soon!" And they jumped.

Okay, there you guys go! We've got an epilogue coming soon, and then that's it til the sequel! PLEASE remember to review! Love y'all!


	24. Epilogue and Closing Remarks

Suddenly, Maddie and Beth landed with a thump on Beth's soft bed. They were still in the dresses they'd been given in the movie. When they looked up, the TV was in front of them, showing the amazing stunt that showed Jack being pulled up onto the ship.

"WHAT?! NO! TAKE ME BACK! NOW! TAKE ME BACK!" Beth started shaking the television.

"I thought we were going to go back on the ship with Jack…" Maddie said quickly. She seemed upset too. But suddenly, she noticed that something was different from when they had left. She walked over to the wall and opened one of the windows. She stuck her head outside. Beth was still crying and shrieking next to the television. Maddie pulled her head back in.

"It stopped raining," Maddie said curiously. Beth slowly stopped sobbing. "And it was really recently, from the feel of it. It's still extremely damp."

"So…we were only there as long as it was raining?" Beth reasoned. She walked over to where Maddie was. Suddenly the door to the room opened.

"Hey, I was just coming to bring you guys some ice cream," Beth's mom said, entering the room. "You guys must have been really into the movie, I didn't hear any noise from down there at all until about five minutes ago."

"Oh, uh, yeah, we were really into it Miss Joanna," Maddie said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, thanks for the ice cream, Mom," Beth said.

"No problem," Mrs. Cook said. "Oh, and Beth?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you wearing clothes from the 18th century?"

Okay…it's over! OMG IT'S OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! (both start crying hysterically) (we each have a closing paragraph. First is Emma, then Bizzy)

Anyway, our sequel is definitely coming out sometime in February. The reason there's going to be about a month between the two is because I have two stories that I haven't worked on at all for a long time now, so I really need to focus on those. Because I totally love music, I'll take a moment to list all of the songs mentioned in the chapters of our story, even if it was just a title. How to Save a Life, Chemicals React, Pirates Life for Me, Do You Believe in Magic, I Got Nerve, Ain't No Mountain High Enough, You've Got to Pick a Pocket or Two, That's Your Funeral, Be Back Soon, Proud to Be an American, Accidentally In Love, and Dirty Little Secret. See you guys when the sequel comes out! BYE!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO (only a few more seconds) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Okay, better. Anyway, I would like to thank anyone who read and reviewed. THANKS! If you didn't review, I still like you, but not as much (kidding). You can change that by reviewing now! And we are starting a sequel, so we will return to the show after a short break. LATER PEOPLE!


End file.
